It's hardly been a moment, you're already missed
by Cool Story Brony
Summary: So, we're humans now. Instead of saving people from the foot we're here. in high school. Saving girls. From themselves? LeonardoxOC DonatelloxOC MichelangeloxOC RaphaelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**One last chance to feel alright.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Vanessa Carlton; my plot is mine.**

(A/N I really hope you guys enjoy this, it takes a while to take off but when it does you'll love it. This is a turtle-centric chapter, same with the next chapter. It's my first updated story. Thank for reading.)

There was two screams from Donny's lab in unison. Of course one was Don and the other one was obviously Mike's high pitched one. I sighed and stood up from meditation. Raphael ran into the dojo. "Leo, you heard that too right?" he said in his deep Brooklyn accent sounding panicked. I nodded; quickly I headed for the door. At first I thought it was nothing but once the thoughts of what could have happened in a lab, we both ran up the stairs in a panicked frenzy.

We both reached the door of Donatello's lab but the door was jammed. "Donny, you have to let us in." I said sternly after a couple times of trying to open the door. "NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNOO. I don't know the side effects of this, or if it's airborne or even if it's just because we were in the room. Once I figure this out I might let you guys in." he said his breath heavy, trying to figure out what he just did. "Donny, I want to leave. I don't feel right…" Mike's voice cracked in the middle. "What did you do?" Raphael yelled using all his force to slam the door it cracked.

"What is your problem? Do you want to kill the whole family? You're such a moron. Learn to listen." Don screamed slamming the door. My stomach dropped. 'What did you do?' I asked myself. "I don't want to die Donny. DUDE are we going to die?" Mike asked Don. I heard Don scooting something towards the door, my guess to block it. "Don, let us in NOW." Raph yelled. After a couple minutes of us three arguing Master Splinter came down the stairs upset we interrupted his 'stories'.

"My sons, what is the problem." He said his voice harsh. "Don is in there and there's and accident and Mike's in there and he said it could be deadly and Don won't let us in cause he thinks he's helping us but he aint. He aint helping us cause they're hurt and they say it could be deadly an-" Raph's jumbled panicked response was cut off by Sensei. "Rapheal, you need to calm down. Donatello, is this true?" he asked but Don didn't answer just movement came from the lab. "Donatello?" Master Splinter asked walking closer to the lab and knocking on the door.

"Sensei there was a spill and now Mike and I are different. I don't know the side effects and it could be deadly… I just don't want you guys to get it. I don't feel different." Donny noted I heard shuffling through something. "Bro, I don't feel different either, except I feel lighter…" Mike said trailing off at the end. "Mikey, you don't have a shell."' Don pointed out which made Mikey laugh to himself. "You don't have a shell? What are you talking about?" Raphael yelled slamming against the door trying to open it with no avail. The two of them ignored Raphael.

"Yeah, that might have something to do with it…I'm cold" He said quietly at the end. "I know Mike; I'm looking for the clothes I use to keep in here…you seen them?" he asked. "Under the desk Don, this place is a mess…almost as bad as my room." Mikey answered I heard shuffling through the bags and a thank you from Mike to Don.

I looked over at Master Splinter who was deep in thought. "Sensei, what do we do?" I asked quietly breaking his train of thought. "I do not know Leonardo." He answered sighing slightly. "I must meditate on what to do my sons. Do not act impulsive. Donatello might be right about the side effects. " He sighed again. "MASTER SPLI-" I cut Raphael off, "Look, they'll find a cure or something…then they'll be okay.." I said trying to convince myself.

"What's up my little green buddies?" Casey's voice echoed up the stairs across the lair from where he stood at the entrance with April. "Welcome Ms. O'Neil…Mr. Jones." Sensei said sounding agitated at the last part of his sentence. "Where's Raph?" Casey asked tossing the pizzas on the coffee table in the living room. "He is up here Mr. Jones." Master Splinter answered again. Raphael was just staring at the large metal door that leads to Donny's lab.

The two traveled up the stairs. "Hey Leonardo, Hey Raphael. Hello Splinter." April greeted everyone sweetly. "Where's everyone else?" April asked noticing the missing two. Raphael pointed to the door and sighed.

"Hi April, Hi Casey." Mike said from inside the lab. "Why are you guys in there?" April asked sounding slightly amused unaware of the situation. "We got turned int-" he was cut off by Don. "Cause we're having a fun time. You know I'm a fun person." Donatello said trying to sound convincing. "No, Don you're a stiff, epically about that lab of yours." Casey said tapping his fingers against the heavy door. "Come out guys, we got pizza and a movie." April said trying to get the two out of the lab.

Raphael grabbed me and April and Casey explaining what happened to them. She gasped wide eyed. "So experiment gone wrong?" she asked and I shook my head. "A spill…" I said looking at the door of the lab. "Casey, Leo, and I could get that lab door open if we tried." Raph said sounding confident. April shook her head "No. Let me talk to them first." She said walking over to the lab door. The way she spoke to them was like a mother to a child.

"Go ahead boys. They either fell asleep or passed out." April said motioning towards the door looking concerned. "Raphael, Master Splinter didn't give us permission to do thi-" Raph cut me off "Sucking up to Master Splinter more important than your brothers in there? Your LITTLE brothers" I cringed at the way he put emphasis on the word little. "Okay, let's do it…" The three of us counted to five and we ran towards the metal door. Denting it, we did the same about three more times and the door opened.

Raphael ran in first, and then I followed. April and Casey decided to stay outside and tell Master Splinter that we got the door open. There was a pile of blankets and we slowly approached them. Raph pulled off the covers to reveal two human boys. I crouched down by the bodies and lightly shook the brunette. He sat up and slowly opened his brown eyes. Don's eyes…the boy's hair were a medium brown and long. He rubbed his eyes like a child who had just woken up. Yep this is Don I thought.

"Huh? Leo?" he exclaimed…his voice was exactly like Donny's. A boy with dirty blond hair and big blue eyes sat up too he was tanner then Don. "Yeah…don't you recognize me?" I asked smiling at the boy. He shook his head and pointed to one of the test tubes. I looked and I saw me…but not me in the reflection. My hair was long and blackish brown. I recognized my hazel eyes. My skin was slightly tanned. I looked over to where Raph was…but again it was a human boy. Buffer then me, he also had long blackish brown hair but had Raph's Amber eyes. He leaned against one of the counters and crossed his arms looking down at the boys.

Don reached over to a duffle bag and tossed me a pair of plain black shorts and threw the same at Raph. "Put some clothes on." Mike joked. "We need haircuts dude." Mike noted at all of our long hair. A couple minutes later we heard Sensei near the room. Before we could stop he had entered the room. Almost as soon as he entered the room he was a human. He was elderly Asian man. He still had the tattered red kimono on. "My sons, what is going on?" Master Splinter yelled once he saw us. "I told you guys not to come in." Donatello said looking at us almost smugly.

(I'll put up the next chapter later tonight if I get two reviews. Okay, constructive criticism is welcome. Encourage even, and if you have nothing else to do flame. Anything ideas you have feel free to tell me and I'll be happy see what I can do. Love you guys. )


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.**

**I do not own TMNT or Blink-182; I do the plot. **

(A/N I was listening to No Handlebars by The Flowboats when I was writing this…reminds me of off Donatello or Kyouya. Well anyway, enjoy.)

We had gone to April and Casey's apartment after getting our hair cut and some clothes we had bought from the money down at the lair. Let me just quickly describe what we all look like, I look seventeen with hair to mid back, pulled into a pony tail, bangs that hang around the sides of my face. My hair is a dark brown. I have hazel eyes and I have an athletic body. I'm 5'8.

Raphael looked like he would also be seventeen. His hair is messy, kind of goes everywhere, reaches a little past his ears and down his neck, dark brown hair. He still had his amber eyes, he is really buff but he still looks like a teenager. He's 5'9.

Donatello looks about sixteen. He has messy and slightly wavy hair, reaches just below ears, and it's a medium brown. He has the same chocolate eyes. He is toned and fit but not as much muscle as us. He's 5'7.

Michelangelo looks the youngest at about fifteen. His hair is messy, layered, sort of in his face and a sandy dirty blonde. Mike has a natural athlete's body. He has the same ice blue eyes and is slightly tanned. He is 5'5, the shortest of all of us.

April took us to get our vision tested yesterday and Don's the only one that needs glasses, and Mike has reading glasses. They don't look bad on either of them.

April sat on the couch next to Donatello who was resting his head on April's shoulder. Mike was in the kitchen with Master Splinter, and Casey, Raph, and I were at the dining room table. Mike and Sensei entered the room and set a couple cups of tea on the table. Sensei sat down in the reclining chair and Mike sat down next to Donatello.

"I think you guys should go to school…you know live a normal life. What do you think Splinter?" April asked approaching the topic gingerly. You could hear it in her voice. Don and Mike looked at her curiously unsure of what to think. Raphael sighed resting his head in his hands. He seemed confused and angry. I exhaled trying to stay calm.

"Ms. O'Neil, I have also considered this. Now would be the best time to enroll the boys sense school started only a few weeks ago." Splinter said then took a drink of his tea.

"How would we afford our own apartment, electricity, other bills, and the little things everyone will want?" Donatello asked sitting up. April ran her fingers through Donny's hair.

"Don't worry about it honey. We'll figure something out. We always do, don't we?" she smiled and he just half nodded then sighed.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" he asked.

"Dude, everything happens for a reason. Right?" Mike grinned a cheesy smile to Don who just nodded sadly.

"Don, are you sure what you don't know what caused this?" Raph said standing up. Donatello nodded "Okay…let's go over it again, what exactly happened? Can we reverse it?" before anyone could calm Raphael down Donatello stood up his voice raised louder than usual.

"I told you everything I know, there were some unmarked chemicals I had found. I left them on my counter so I could test them to find what they were. Mike came in and asked if I could fix the Playstation, so I agreed. He set it on the counter and knocked over the two bottles by accident. A weird white mist spread across the room when the two mixed. Before I had even realized we were humans I slammed the door and when the mirror fell from the wall we both saw that we were human." Donatello explained for the fifth time in the last hour.

"Why'd you slam the door?" Raphael asked. He always does when Donatello explains.

"Because if it was contagious, which it was I thought I could keep you guys from getting it until I found a cure for Mike and me." Don said sitting back down by April sighing.

"Raph, maybe Mike was right. We can live a normal live and still patrol the city." I said trying to calm down Raph. This was Don's fault but there was no point in yelling about it now. It just made it worst. "Leonardo, how do you feel about school?" Sensei asked looking at me. I sighed and smiled slightly. "I think I like that idea. Maybe not forever just to see what it's like."

Donny went from leaning on April's shoulders in a pity party to sitting up with a big smile on his face. "What?" Casey asked looking at Donatello curiously.

"We can sell some of the inventions down at the lab it should be more than enough to supply money for everything, right?" he said excitedly. Master Splinter nodded considering it.

"Are you sure about that my son?" Sensei asked as he looked at Donatello raising a white brow. Donny had created all kinds of genius stuff that would sell for plenty.

He nodded smiling slightly. "I want more than just one group of people to be able to enjoy the stuff I built."

"Okay, so it's settled over the next two weeks we will go and in roll you four in school, get you an apartment and get you settled in." April smiled at us and squeezed Don's shoulder reassuringly.

That's exactly what we did over the next two weeks; we got an apartment in the same complex as April and Casey. It's a three bedroom. We found a lab that bought Donny's stuff for a good price. They're already looking to hire him when he's out of high school. We sold all the extra stuff down at the lair, like the TVs we didn't need, and we got settled in. Sensei was hired at a dojo in town. He's already got promoted twice. We bought all the stuff we needed for school after we were in rolled. We all took the entrance test and Raphael and I are in 12th with Donny who skipped up to our grade. Mikey is the only one in 10th.

(A/N CRAPPY CHAPTER IS CRAPPY BUT I DO NOT CUUURE, the sgtory picks up next chapter or two I think personally.. Reveiws?c:)


	3. Teach the mean girls how to be feared

**Teach the mean girls how to be feared, turn the weak ones into servants.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT, or The Dashboard Confessional. **

(A/N So, this is their first day. Got lazy at the end of the last chapter heh…and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully I can make up for it in this thank you guys for the reviews and the private messages! It makes my day to hear from you guys. It really does. If you guys have any request about a different story send me the information and I'll more than likely write it.)

I yawned as April woke me up. I stood up and stretched in my plain blue boxers. "Good morning, where's everyone else?" I asked as she moved towards the kitchen and poured me a cup of coffee. "Mike got up first for once. He just finished doing his hair" She rolled her eyes laughing slightly. "No thank you, I'll make some tea." I put some water in the kettle to get hot and Raphael entered the room.

"You nervous Fearless?" he asked and I rolled my eyes making some oatmeal for everyone. Mike skipped into the kitchen wearing a white V-neck, light skinny jeans, an orange hoodie, and grey vans. He had this big grin on his face. He went to grab the cup of coffee April poured for me. "No." I grabbed the cup and set it by the coffee pot. He sighed "But Leo, I got up early. Please dude?" he grinned even bigger and I shook my head. "You with any amount of caffeine is just not okay."

I sighed realizing Donny wasn't up and the kitchen was getting crowded so I headed towards the couch he was asleep on. I gently shook him and he groggily sat up rubbing his eyes which made me laugh slightly. "Alright Donny, get up. I made oatmeal and I'm making tea. April made coffee if you want some." He nodded and slowly headed toward the kitchen and grabbed the cup of coffee April had poured for me.

"Good morning Don." April ruffled his hair. He smiled and took a drink. "Why are you here April?" he asked setting down the coffee and stretching. "I wanted to make sure you guys were up. Plus your father asked Casey and I to drive you guys to school. He had to go to work early." April said as I took the hot water off the burner and finished making the tea.

Raphael reentered the kitchen wearing a tight black shirt, grey jacket that is unzipped, and slightly bagged jeans with holes and rips in the front. He wore black vans. "Where is Casey?" he asked grabbing my tea and a bowl of oatmeal. I sighed and poured another cup. "He's still asleep; I'm going to text him in about thirty minutes when we leave. He was out late playing superhero again." Raph raised an eyebrow "It aint called superhero, that's Leo's game." He said and went to the dining room table. I rolled my eyes and I looked over at Mike who was shuffling through the fridge.

"Mike I made oatmeal." I said and served him up a bowl. "LEO, dude I hate oatmeal." He whined glaring at the bowl. "We can put fruit or a little sugar in it?" I said and he exhaled. "OKAY MOM." He said in a mocking tone and grabbed the bag of sugar. April took it from him and put a small spoonful in the oatmeal. He sighed but took the bowl and mumbled something about us being on the same team, the mom team.

I looked at the time and there was twenty minutes until we needed to leave and Donatello and I left to the room we shared to get dressed. I wore a dark blue v neck which was kind of tight, kind of tight light blue jeans, but not quite skinny jeans. My shoes were Rebox that was all white. Donatello change out of his tanktop and boxers into a purple and dark blue plaid button up shirt. Slightly tight, dark skinny jeans, His shoes were some gray vans. He grabbed his brush and brushed through his thick brown hair and put on his glasses. I put my hair in a dark blue pony tail holder and yelled from the room to Mikey.

"Michelangelo, do you have your reading glasses?" I asked once I saw them on my bedside table. "Yeah, totally bro, why?" he asked from the living room. "Michelangelo, I'm looking at them." He ran in the room grabbing them and slipping them in his pocket. "What are you talking about bro?" he asked giving me a cheesy grin. "Where's your case?" I heard April yell from the living room. "Yeah totally bro, why?" he said to April. "Mike I'm looking at them." She said and he ran out of the room and grabbed them. "No, you're not." He said giving her the same grin.

We all gathered in the living room and April texted Casey. "Wait, I want to get a picture for Splinter. Everyone gather on the couch." She grinned almost giggling. I was bent forward smiling next to Raph who was looking at Mike smiling, next to Raph was Donny who was looking relaxed but smiling. I'm not sure why but Mike was covering his mouth stifling a laugh. April took the picture and hurried us out of the door stopping by her apartment to pick up Casey. We all grabbed our book bags, mine was plain black, Raph's was grey and Mikey's was orange. Don had the same massager bag he always had but April and I cleaned it out when he was sleeping. Mike likes to call it Narnia.

Casey was half asleep and got in the passenger seat, Raph sat behind Casey I sat behind April. The younger two sat in the back seat. Raph smacked Casey. "You go saving people without me?" he asked grinning. "Aye man, watch it. My head hurts." He said ducking down in pain from the smack combined with the sound of the car starting. "Hang over AGAIN Casey?" April asked rolling her eyes and pulling up to the stop sign. He groaned in response.

After a short drive we finally pulled into school. April got out with us and hugged us. Casey waved out the window. "Okay, no dork talk Donny. You remind me of Sam from Transformers." Casey said out of the window. April rolled her eyes. "Alright, you all have my numbers. Text me if there's a problem. Just be yourself guys." She smiled and we headed towards the school entrance. We did get stared at but I think it's just because we're the new kids.

"Can we stay together until we get our classes?" Mike asked looking up at us with his big blue eyes. He looked like a little kid who lost his mom. I nodded. "Of course Mikey." I smiled and Raphael ruffled his hair. "You'll be okay kid." Raph said as we looked for the guidance office. "I don't have any classes with you…" he trailed off. "We might have encores." Donny pointed out and Mike nodded a little less nervous looking then he did. "Wear your glasses, okay Mike?" Donny said looking down at him and he grinned. "Of course dude. When have I ever lied about these wonderful totally not dorky glasses?" he asked. We all laughed a little when we remembered this morning.

We got our classes and all headed to our first period. We decided not to show each other our classes so it could be a surprise if we have them with each other. It was Mike's idea.

I entered first period which was honors physics. Science wasn't my strongest subject

(A/N I'm really sorry about the short update but the next chapter is really long so. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow :D Thanks again for all the reviews.c:)


	4. chapter four

**Today is going to be the day that they're going to throw it back to you.**

**I do not own TMNT or Oasis; I do own my OCs.**

(A/N So, so this is from Leonardo's POV right now. I'm going to be pretty busy for the next couple days buy I'll try my best to keep you updated.)

I took a deep breath and entered C024 which was Mr. Johnson's room. A couple kids looked at me as I walked to the large mahogany desk in the back with stacks of papers and a laptop on it. A white man in his mid-thirties was typing quickly. I stood by the desk for a couple minutes and then cleared my throat to get his attention. "Oh hello, you must be Leonardo Hamato." He said standing up and I nodded. "So I'm in the right room?" I asked handing him my schedule and he nodded smiling. "Yes, no reason to be nervous. Everyone has a first day." He said handing me back my paper. "Where do I sit?" I asked and he picked up a clipboard which I assumed was a seating chart. "You can sit next to Antoinette Evans" he said pointing to a seat next to a girl my age. I nodded and headed towards the seat.

I slung the book bag over the back of the seat and sat down. The girl next to me had very pale skin, and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She had pale blond hair that was slightly wavy and reached mid-back. Her nails were perfectly manicured with French tips. She wore a white summer dress that reached mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. White flip flops to match. She had a dark blue coach purse and a small binder. She had a perfect body, with long legs. She was probably was only an inch shorter than me. She looked like a stereotypical rich stuck up girl.

"Hello, I'm Leonardo." I said to the girl she nodded and continued to text on her phone. Once she was done texting she looked at me. "I'm Antoinette…" she said and sighed resting her chin on the back of her hand facing forward. After a couple minutes I looked over at her. "How are you?" I asked and without looking at me she replied with no emotion "Just wonderful, how are you?" I nodded faced forward. "About the same." I said and she began taping her fingers on the desk.

The teacher finally went the front of the class and smiled. "Good morning class." He said still smiling and a couple people answered. He frowned "Let's try this again. GOOD MORNING CLASS." He said raising his voice smiling again. Most people replied this time. "Okay, so I would like to welcome a new student, Leonardo." He said pointing at me and I half smiled. "Want to tell us something about yourself or your family?" he asked and I shrugged. "I guess I have three brothers who go here…and my father works at a dojo…" I replied trailing off.

"All three, are you guys as close emotionally as you are in age?" he asked and I nodded smiling. "Okay, Leonardo I'm going to assign you a textbook and some pages to read so you can catch up with us. We've only done reviews so it shouldn't be too much." He said motioning me to the front and gave me a book and a piece of paper with page numbers slipped in the front. "You can call me Leo" I said and sat down putting the book in my book bag. "Ms. Evans, you are the only one in this class without a lab partner. You will be working with Leo. Will there be any problems?" he asked and she rolled her eyes sitting back in her seat.

"No sir." She replied looking at her nails. I nodded smiling sarcastically at the teacher. He smiled back. "Pride and joy of my class." He said and passed out a paper. "Today you will be working with the person next to you to complete this worksheet." I looked at him with wide eyes and raised my eyebrows. He shrugged smiling slightly. "OH MY GOD." She said and she started tapping her fingers on the desk impatiently waiting for the paper. Mr. Johnson gave us our papers and before he left he looked at me and smiled slightly again. "Good luck." I laughed slightly. "Okay, so you do odds, I do evens." She said as she opened her textbook. "It's not numbered…" I pointed out and she rubbed her temple. "Okay, so I guess we actually have to work together on this." She mumbled and pointed to the first question. "That's molecules…I think." She said and pointed to the paragraph she got the answer from. I agreed and we both finished the paper relatively quickly.

Mr. Johnson circled the room and noticed we had finished. "Leo, Antoinette are you two done?" She didn't say anything so I nodded answering his question. "Why don't you two get to know each other? You two are going to be working together in pretty much all your classes." he said taking our papers and walking away.

"Why?" I asked looking into her large blue eyes. "I sit by myself because I don't like anyone in this school. I have the only empty seat next to me in the classes." She said tapping her nails on the desk again not making eye contact. This girl IS stuck up I thought. "Well why don't we get to know each other then?" I asked smiling. She looked at me almost disgusted. "I said I don't like ANYONE here. I guess that adds you and your brothers to that list." I nodded as she went back to facing forward, resting her chin on her hand again.

The bell rang and I went to my next class. It was at calculus and I took my seat where Ms. Smith told me to next to Antoinette. The teacher left the room to make copies and left some kid named James in charge. "So you're sitting here again?" she asked glaring at me and I rolled my eyes. "Look do you think I want to sit here? Next to some stuck up girl who hates me for reasons unknown. You should meet my brother Raphael, you two would really hit it off." I said slamming my backpack down on my desk and slumped down in seat. I'm not sure why I even said that. I can usually control my temper but this girl made me frustrated. Why did she hate me? She stood up and glared at me. "James, I'm going for a walk. Just tell Ms. Smith I went to the bathroom or something." She said storming out of the room.

She returned a couple minutes after Ms. Smith came back and sat down next to me. "Look…I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a great person once people to know you." I said trying to not make any enemies in school. She shrugged and tapped her nails on the desk again. "Nope, how I am now is how I am without getting to know me, just a bitch that has to live up to what her father wants." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. This class was just taking notes from the teacher lectures, no teamwork.

I headed to art with Mike. That was the class I promised to take with him. We entered the art room and an elderly woman greeted us. "Hello dears…I'm Mrs. Lake." She took a long pause and stared at a paper. "You guys must be Michelangelo and Leonardo. Are you guys as good art as the original artist?" she asked grinning. Mikey laughed and I just smiled slightly. "Oh yeah totally bro." he grinned at her, she guessed who was who and of course got it wrong. She sat us next to each other and told us we had a free draw day. Mike and I just talked and sketched.

The bell rang and we were about to go to lunch when Mike trapped me in a hug. "Thank you Leo." He said without letting go and I returned the hug. "For what Mike?" I asked and he looked up at me smiling finally letting go. "For taking a subject you knew you couldn't be perfect at so I wouldn't be alone…thanks dude. You might be worse than Donny at art bro." I nodded laughing slightly and we started walking to lunch. I ran into Antoinette on the way to lunch. "Hey…sorry about the thing in class, I've just been a little stressed lately." She said blushing slightly and hurrying off before I could respond. "Who's she bro? She's H-O-T!" Mike said and I elbowed him. "Just some girl I have to sit next to." I said and we finally arrived at lunch. Raphael and Mike went through the line and got there food and we all sat together.

"Mikey, how's your day been?" Don asked as he took a bite of the tuna sandwich he brought. Mike swallowed his large bite of pepperoni pizza he had bought with the money April gave him, Raphael had the same thing. I had brought a salad.

"Oh my God, dude! I meet this really cute girl and she's awesome! She's freaking adorable! We have so much in common and we work together in like all my classes! Well actually we didn't work together in art because she said she didn't take art because it's stupid to be graded for your art. She said why should you get graded as long as you enjoy it. Dudes, she likes to skateboard and play videogames and she lik-"Raphael cut him off. "Mike, you got to slow down. No one can understand you." He pointed out.

"How about you Donny?" I asked and he shrugged taking a drink of his water. "Pretty good I guess. Of course a couple kids who think they're witty, but of course none of the bullies even made it to honor's much less AP." He said pushing up his glasses. "Bullies?" Raph and I asked in unison. He shrugged and looked up smiling. "Nothing new, the same comments Raphael and Mikey make daily. Not witty, unoriginal jokes that usually is only funny to them and their friends who are actually sucking up so they can be popular. Those jokes won't do them anything once they're in the real world. People like that use their prime time up in high school." He said and took a bite out of his apple.

"What about you Raphael?" Don asked raising an eyebrow at Raph who shrugged. "Boring as hell." He said and took a drink of soda. "Sounds like you are enjoying yourself." Donatello said standing up and throwing his trash away and Raph laughed slightly.

"How was your day Fearless?" Raph asked when Don returned and he and Mike started to chat about the girl he likes. "Truthfully, it might be one of the WORST days of my life so far. I was put with some stuck up rich girl in EVERY CLASS." I sighed once I realized I will probably be with her next class. "Is she hot?" Raphael asked standing up and stretching. "I guess…" I shrugged. "She is hot but I don't even like her as a person." He nodded and the bell rang so we all headed our separate ways to the last period of the day.

I entered C407 which was Mrs. Morales who taught US History. As soon as I walked in she greeted me "Hi, you must be my new student. You can sit by Ms. Evans." I nodded and sighed taking my seat. She went to the front of the class introduced me and announced we had a project coming up. "Alright children, we have a project coming up about the Native Americans. Whoo, fun." She said smiling and clapping trying to get the class to give her the same enthusiasm. "Okay then, you'll be working with person next to you." She said and headed towards the back for papers.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she said slamming her bag down on the desk and sighing. "If it was a joke would it be funny?" she asked as she passed out the syllabus for the project. "Look it's only for school, not like we're hanging out. Trust me we're NOT hanging out." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes. "Okay class, this project will be done at home. You guys can webcam each other about the project, OR you can meet in person and work on it. You must make a poster about a certain group of Native Americans and build a model of their colony or tribe. It will be due in two weeks." She said and passed out books for us to start our research on the project. We got three books about the Cherokees.

Mrs. Morales called me to the back. "Look Leonardo, if there is any problems with Ms. Evans just tell me and we can change partners." She said smiling and as tempting as it was I shook my head. "Its okay ma'am, I'm sure she just needs a little time to warm up to me." I said smiling and she shrugged. "Alright, just tell me if there are any problems." She said hesitantly and I nodded agreeing and returned to my seat. We spent the rest of the class taking notes in silence.

"Alright, I NEED straight A's…so here's uh my number…text me I guess we can work on it." She said handing me a slip of paper with her number on it and very quickly leaving the room. It might have been a trick of the eye but I think she was blushing again. Some guy with the stereotypical prep look walked up to me and patted me on the back grinning. "Woah man, you got her number? Every guys been trying to do that sense freshman year!" he said leaving. "NoNo, it's not like that! It's for a project!" I yelled after him. I sighed and checked my phone. April sent me a text saying she was outside. I waved goodbye to my fourth period teacher and left to April's car.

(A/N Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have time to proof read. Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me happy.c: Message me if you have any suggestions, three reviews for this chapter? 3)


	5. Chapter 5

**We should get jerseys cause we make a good team, but yours would look better than mine cause you're out of my league. **

**I do not own TMNT or Relient K; I do own my Ocs.**

(A/N So I'm writing from Raphael's POV of the second day. ENJOY.)

Okay…twenty minutes until class. I should have time for a smoke. I thought as I looked at the small clock on my cellphone. I snuck out of the back door and leaned against the brick wall and pulled a cigarette box out of my front pocket. I thought I was alone until I heard a girl's voice. "Can I bum one off of you? I'll give you one tomorrow." I looked down from where the voice came from and saw a girl.

She was my age I guessed and only an inch shorter than me. She was slightly tan. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans that had rips going up the thighs. She wore a Sublime band tee shirt and black and white Osirus'. She had an old plain black backpack that was sitting next to her. She had thick auburn hair with side bangs and it was in a high ponytail. Her eyes were such a dark brown they almost looked black. Her nails were cover in chipped black polish. She had a bunch of ear piercing and her earlobes gauged to 3/4 if I had to guess. She had her nose pierced and snake bites.

I shrugged and handed her one. "I can't really light it without a lighter." she said sounding annoyed and I nodded grabbed it from her lit it then handed it back to her. "Thanks…names Rory Valentine. You?" she said taking a drag as I lit my cigarette up. I slipped the box back in my pocket and took a drag. "I'm Raph Hamato. You go here Rory?" I asked and she nodded, ashing. "Yeah I guess. You're new here?" she asked leaning back against the old brick wall and I nodded. "Yeah, thought I'd get a smoke in before today's classes. It's going to be long." I said sighing. She laughed "You don't have to go." She said putting out the half smoked cigarette and put it in her pocket.

I grinned slightly "Yeah I do, my brother will be making sure I'm in classes." I answered and took the last drag before stomping it out with my foot. She shrugged "I've been in there a total two times this year." She said brushing her side bangs out of her face. "Well you're coming today. Let's go." I said once I realized there were a couple minutes. She sighed and nodded. "Fine I guess. What's your first period?" she asked and I took the crumbled paper out of my pocket. "Ms. Colon…teaches math." I said and put it back in my pocket. She nodded grabbed a paper out of her backpack. "Uh…me too, let's go I guess." she said and we quietly reentered the building.

We finally made our way to class fifteen minutes late. The woman glared at us once we entered. "Hello Ms. Valentine, have you decided to finally come to school? Who is your friend?" she asked and Rory took her seat in the far back by the window and rolled her eyes and didn't respond. "Ms. Valentine?" she said raising her voice slightly and I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortable. She finally made eye contact with the woman glaring. "He has a mouth, doesn't he? Ask him yourself you old bag." She said slumping back in her seat. The class laughed at the last part. "Ms. Valentine? Do you want to go to the office?" she said sounding angry then looked at me when she didn't respond. "I'm Raph." I said taking my seat next to Rory looked out the large window.

"Okay students, today you will be watching a video." She said turning on the video and she came to the back of the room and glared at us. "You two will be doing bookwork in the office and calling your parents." She said and slammed two books down on the desk. "You guys smell like cigarettes." She mumbled to herself. Rory and I grinned at each other. "Do pages 143-153." She said looked at us. "Are you going to write that down?" she said angry. "Nope." We said in unison and she sighed. "Come out into the hallway. I want to see you call your parents." We followed her and she picked me first. I called Casey knowing he wouldn't tell Splinter.

"What do you want Raph?" he said into the phone. "I got in trouble for being late and now I got to call you…so yeah." I said and Casey laughed slightly. "Really Raph already?" he asked and I laughed. "Well I'm going to go April is just staring at me…" he trailed off. "Alright, don't tell April or Sensai." I said and hung up when he agreed. "He was not angry?" Ms. Colon asked and I shrugged looking to the right. "Why should he be?" I asked and she looked at Rory. "Your turn, call your mom or dad." She instructed and Rory didn't move so I nudged her.

"No." was all she said. "Why not?" the teacher asked shaking with anger. "Because they're dead." She said and the teacher's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry…who do you live with now?" she asked and Rory stormed away towards the office. I raised an eyebrow at Ms. Colon then quickly followed Rory. She turned into B hallway and leaned against a locker. I stood by her until she said something.

"Should we go to the office?" she asked and I shrugged. "What happened with your parents?" I asked and she sighed. "Neither of my parents cared that I existed. When they ever noticed me they would abuse me. My mom would emotionally bring me down and my dad would beat me." She slumped her shoulders and looked down. I put my hand on her shoulder and she pulled away. "I don't want your pity. I left and now I'm okay." She said walking away and I followed her.

"Look, I aint pitying anyone." I yelled after her and she stopped and turned around crossing her arms. "Let's go to the office already." She said and I caught up with her. "Nah, why don't we just walk around?" I asked and she nodded. "Cool with me." She said and we started to circle the halls. We didn't talk much and but when we did I liked her more and more.

"Who do you live with now?" I asked and sighed. "My boyfriend Felix." She answered. I nodded then without thinking asked "Is it serous?" Oh my gosh. Raphael you are so stupid. Why would you ask that? Why does it matter? You're acting like you care. My thoughts were interrupted by her looking up and giving me a funny look then answering "Nope, he's a jerk and I hate him." I don't know why but it felt like a weight was lifted off my heart. I rolled my eyes at myself. "Why do you live with him then?" I asked sand she shrugged. "I need somewhere to live…I mean I love him and he's REALLY hot…he's just a douche and I want him to die most of the time." And that feeling was back.

"I see…we should get to second period." I said and we headed towards our second period class. We entered room C024 which was Mr. Johnson. I entered and the guy who looked about 36 smiled.

"You're early today Raphael." He smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow and took my seat in the back. "How do you know my name?" I asked and he just smiled wider. "You're the only Hamato I didn't see yesterday. Well besides the youngest one." I nodded slightly. "Rory, you decided to come to school today!" she said she nodded looking from her left to her right awkwardly.

"Is this your new friend Rory?" he asked looking from me back to her. She nodded…"I guess. Not like that, can I sit down?" she asked obviously annoyed and he nodded. "You can sit next to Rapha-" I cut him off. "Raph's fine. Just Raph." I said annoyed of hearing his happy voice. "Okay, Raph. You and Rory will get along well. I meet your brothers. Even Michelangelo, they all seem nice." He said and I shrugged.

"Leo already ha-" I cut him off again. "I don't want to hear about how Fearless sucked up and is getting good grades. I shouldn't be surprised, Mr. Perfect sucks up to Master Splinter of course he would suck up to the teachers." I said as I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms. Rory laughed slightly and took her seat next to me. "Oh, is he the oldest?" Mr. Johnson asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fearless? Yeah I guess, self-appointed oldest and leader more like it." I said annoyed we were still talking about Leo. I was waiting for the bell to ring so the class would get here. "Self-appointed, don't you know who the oldest is?" He asked and I rolled my eyes then shook my head. "Why don't you ask Captain America about all this?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow. "How many nicknames do you have for him?" he asked and I shrugged.

"How did you guys get out of class twenty minutes early?" he asked. Rory and I looked at each other. "The teacher sent us out earlier and then made fun of my dead parents. So we walked around." She answered and Mr. Johnson nodded. "Did she really? I've meet your parents…when did they pass away?" he asked and Rory looked at the ceiling sighing.

"After I ran away." She said. I like how she just tells everyone what they want to know. "So they're dead?" he asked and she nodded. "To me, yes." She answered and Mr. Johnson nodded. "Have you ever thought about going back? They're probably worried sick about you Rory." He said pulling a chair up next to her. She shot him a glare.

"Yeah, you must know them so well." She said crossing her arms not stopping the glare. "I would be if my daughter or son ran away." He said and she stood up crossing her arms still glaring at him. "Yeah, that's the difference. I bet your wife doesn't constantly yell at her daughter that she was a mistake and a screw up. I bet your wife doesn't tell her children that she wishes they were never born because they messed up her marriage with you. I bet she doesn't lock her daughter out of the house when it rains or snows because she despises her. I bet your wife does not lock your daughter in her room without food or water for days at a time. I bet you don't beat your daughter as long as she can remember. I bet you don't burn her with cigarettes when she says something wrong. I bet you don't give a seven year old girl a black eye because she got the flu and you had to pick her up." Her voice was raised and her eyes started to fill with tears. One or two kids were about to come in but I shut the door. Mr. Johnson looked shocked and sad.

"Rory, I'm sorr-" she cut him off. "I'm not done. I'm getting really sick and tired of people assuming my parents loved me so much and me running away was a mistake, if I stayed there I would have died. Sure I'm not making the best choices right now by ditching school, but would like to come to school and get made fun of because you don't look like everyone else? I don't come to school so I can avoid explaining myself to people like you." She sat down and rested her head in her hands.

I rubbed her back gently. I never was good at this comforting thing. After a couple minutes of silence he let the class in and started teaching. "I'm so stupid, I always act on emotions." She said and looked up at me, her eyes puffy from crying. "NoNoNo, uh I act on emotion two…usually anger but its okay to do that. If I was in your situation I would have left to and I uh..." I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. She laughed quietly. "Ssh." She told me rubbed her eyes.

I think Rory is the type of girl who is strong most of the time and breaks down every once in a while. It's my luck I wouldn't be able to help. I guess I was lost in my thoughts because before I knew it the bell rang and we were going to third period. I looked back down at her and all the vulnerability was gone. She was back to being how she was before. Like she was tough and didn't care what you thought.

We both had a writing class next with Ms. Feral. We walked in and she made a smart comment about Rory coming to school. "Wow, Ms. Feral I haven't heard that one today, very original and creative. No wonder you're the creative writing teacher." I laughed and the teacher glared at me. "You must be Raphael, want to tell the class about yourself?" she asked and I shrugged. "Raph is fine…uh…and I don't like talking to whole classes." I said then took my seat in the back. Ms. Feral nodded. "Okay Raph…everyone did a writing piece about their family. You missed that project so could you tell us about yours?" she asked and I nodded sighing standing up.

"I have a dad and some brothers." I said then sat back down. Rory laughed and I looked at her. The teacher sighed and rubbed her temple. "More about them Mr. Raphael?" I sighed and stood up again. "I have one older brother who is in this grade. His names Leo…I have another brother named Don who skipped to this grade and a younger brother in tenth…his names Mike. My dad's name is Splinter. Am I done yet?" I said crossing my arms. "Okay…Raphael why don't you describe each one of them" I sighed and nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I just write it down or something?" I asked and she sighed. "Fine Raphael, please your seat next to Rory." I nodded and sat down. She assigned me a textbook and a story to read when I got home. He assigned Rory some pages to read. "Alright, Raph when you get home write me two pages about your family." She said and went to the front of the class and talked about the story Rory and I hadn't read yet. I heard her rip a page out of her notebook and scribble something down. (A/N the underlined writing is her writing, the _italic_ is Raphael's.)

She handed me the paper and I unfolded it. Sorry about earlier, I've just been tired lately. i opened my backpack and grabbed a pencil. I zipped the bag and Ms. Feral looked at me. "Mr. Raphael are you done?" she asked and I shrugged…"OH. Yeah…sorry." I said and looked away. She sighed and continued. _Nah, it's cool. We all have days like that. _I slipped the page to her and she looked around and wrote quickly. I know, but it's the first day we met and I feel like I'm shoving my problems on you. I sighed and wrote _Nope, I would hope you would listen to me if I ever felt like telling anyone. _She laughed quietly and quickly scribbled. Thanks, I think I'm obligated to now. :P I nodded and wrote _What are you doing Friday? _I slipped her the note and once she read it she blushed slightly. Nothing…why? I read over the note and my eyes widened. Crap did I just ask her out without thinking. I think I'm going to go with it. _Want to hang out at my place? I think Casey and April are bringing over a movie and stuff so yeah. _She laughed when she read it and looked at me nodding then passed me the note with her number on it. What time are you picking me up? She smiled up at me. _5:30…? _

She nodded and the bell rang. We were walking to lunch when I caught up with Donny and Mike. They didn't notice me so I hit them on the back of the head. Donatello turned around and Mike turned around but kept up his conversation. Before I could say anything an old bag started yelling at me. "You leave those two boys alone. Don't be such a bully." Mike looked at me grinning "Yeah, I think I have permanent brain damage Raphy." I rolled my eyes. "I'm going damage what's left of your walnut if you call me Raphy again." Rory laughed. Mike and Don looked at her. "Who's this?" Donny asked and Mike jumped up. "It's his girlfriend. Yeah…don't make babies with him…he's an agent of Satan." Rory's eyes widened and I rolled my eyes hitting him again.

"So that's where my puppy went…" Don said pretending to get teary eyed. "Nope, he ran away from you cause he was afraid you would turn him into a human." I said and he frowned. "I'm Rory…you big guy's brothers?" she asked and they nodded. "I'm Don and this is Mikey." He nodded and pointed to me "That's Raphy." Mike said and dodged my hit this time laughing. "Well I'm going to find Leo." Don said as he and Mike left to find Fearless.

"I'm heading out back to smoke. Can I borrow your lighter?" I slipped her the box and lighter. "Keep em'. I can get another pack and April's going to go through my stuff when I get home. Last thing I want is Fearless to find out." She nodded. "Thanks." She said before leaving to smoke. I caught up with Leo, Mike, and Donny.

We got ot lunch and it was about the same as yesterday. Well exept Mike got that girl to sit with him. She was really annoying. Leo still rambled about how his science partner hetes him for no reason…exept Don didn't talk at all. Just quietly ate his lunch. When some douche named Trent headed my way to try and get Leo Mike and I on the football team he quickly left. I'm not sure what's going on but I'm telling you now it won't go on much onger.

We walked to last period and arrived at a normal time. Mrs. Morales and sat in the back. She gave us one look and laughed slightly. "NoNoNo, that doesn't work. If you two must be together then sit in the front." She said pointing to the two empty desk right in front. I look to my left and Rory actually laughed out loud. "What is funny Ms. Valentine?" she asked and Rory caught her breath. "Well one, I've sat in the back all day I'm not changing now. Two you don't even know the guy and you just assume he's bad and put him in the front." The teacher nodded "I understand Rory but I asked you to move. Please do so." Rory shook her head and crossed her arms. "Nope." She said and I nudged her. "Let's just go." I whispered. "No, she just assumed you're bad. That's not fair." I shrugged "I don't care what some lady I don't know thinks of me. If they call home they'll actually reach Splinter." I whispered and she shrugged.

"Are you Leonardo and Donatello's brother?" she asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I see the resemblance in looks just not attitude. Let's change that." She said tapping her pen on the desk.

I laughed "That's because we're different people. Just because we have the same last name don't mean we are the same people. I'm not Sir Sucks Up A lot or Dorkatello…sorry to disappoint you but you're going to have to get used to it. Everyone else has." I said and she nodded. "Okay, you two can sit back there." She said and started to teach about Native Americans. She assigned us to work with the people next to us. She gave us another day to take notes for the project.

After everyone got started Rory looked at me. "Hey…I think Felix has work on Saturday…want to come over and work on the project. I have to graduate this year." I agreed and after that we talked about normal stuff like music and TV.

The bell rang and she walked out to the car with me. I ruffled her hair and before she could leave April got out of the car. "Hi, I'm April." She smiled at Rory who looked at me nervous the back at April. "I'm Rory…are you his mom?" she asked and April laughed. Before she could answer Mike hung himself upside down out of the passenger window. "Yeah, she's our mom who had us at fifteen." Leo and Donny reached from the seat behind and pulled him in.

"I'm sorry…no but they treat me like their mom." She said smiling. "Oh…April she's coming over Friday." I said grinning. "Already Raphael…I heard you got in trouble today?" she said giving me a stern look. Rory laughed at me then started walking away. "Uh…text me Raph." She said then got in a 2011 black Camaro with flames on it. I felt jealous again but got in the car without looking inside. I got in next to Don and drove home.

(A/N Okay so I didn't get three reviews but I got two! :D Thanks you guys for the favorites, views, and reviews. They keep me updating. Maybe three this time?c: Love you guys.. Sorry about the dysfunction of this chapter. I only had time to check for spelling errors. Next chapter will not be so crappy.c:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Yours was the first face that I saw, I think I was blind before I met you.**

**I don't own TMNT or Bright Eyes; I do own my OCs.**

**(A/N Hello dears, look up the song First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes. That's the cutest song EVER. Anyway the third day of school from Don's Pov, thanks for the reviews. I didn't mean for the whole Dorkatello thing to come off badly, you know just brotherly teasing. ;) AND the topic of Raphael smoking is quite silly, I am aware. I think Raph might take up a bad habit or two with the swift rocky transaction of sewer turtle to normal human. It seems like it might be a tad bit stressful. Well please enjoy. :D Sorry this chapter is so boring; the end is cute. Again sorry for the really late updated school, and band stuff. It's a hassle really, it will get better though. I can either fast-forward to homecoming or to Halloween? Review, I'll do what gets the most votes after Mike's chapter.)**

I sighed as I was woken up, "Don why are you asleep on the living room floor again?" Casey asked, crouching beside me. I grumbled and rolled over, the papers underneath me becoming more crumpled than they already were.

"I had to make more blueprints and stuff and…they had a special on Ernest Lawrence." I grumbled, my words were slurred together.

"I don't even know who that is." He said sounding uninterested. I sighed not sitting up.

"The man who won the Nobel Prize in 1939, you know he created the cyclotron." I said bluntly, he stood up and stretched.

"Sounds like a Transformers or something." He said obviously bored. I rolled my eyes staring at the ceiling.

"It's a type of particle accelerator Casey." I stated sighing again.

"Why would you need to speed up your packages, and why is that so special?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"Glad he asked instead of me." Mike quietly said after taking a drink of his orange juice.

"I said particle not parcel. You know what, never mind." I mumbled as I sat up and stretched. Leo sighed as he looked at me and the mess of papers around me.

"Donatello, you've seen that special a million times. Make sure that mess is cleaned up before you go to school." He said- I nodded as I started gathering the old books and loose leaf papers up. I stood up as soon as I had all the papers put into the books.

"Why would you stay up all night to watch that?" Raph asked leaning out of the kitchen and I shrugged.

"I'm trying to understand the mechanics of the cyclotron, all they talk about is his childhood and such. Besides this was the new extended version and they covered was his early career." I grumbled heading towards the room to set my stuff in my desk.

I grabbed my clothes for day, and headed towards the shower. I started the shower and steam filled the bathroom. I finished showering and got dressed. I wore a blue-ish grey button up shirt, a dark grey cable knit sweater. I had on a pair of black fitted jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes. I brushed through my brown thick wavy hair then put on my glasses.

"Don want some breakfast?" April asked and I shrugged.

"Nah, just some coffee is fine." I responded as I poured some coffee into a black mug with a red inside.

"Donatello you should really have some breakfast." Sensai stated as he entered the kitchen. I shook my head,

"Really I'm not hungry." I said before heading to my room and grabbing my cellphone. I had a message from Mable _good morning Donny.c: _I smiled and responded asking her how she was.

"Do you want any creamer?" April asked and I shook my head.

"I always take my coffee black." I said smiling before grabbing an apple.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" she asked and I shook my head again.

"Why are you guys so weird this morning?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Mike came in wearing a pair of light denim jeans that were kind of baggy, and an orange short sleeve shirt. He was holding a grey zip up hoodie.

"Dude, I'm sort of worried about you. You know, whenever I see you at school you're not even talking." I stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, why would he even think that? School's not a playground.

"Mike, school is for learning. School was not made so you can socialize with peers. That's exactly what I'm trying to do there. Besides you only see me during lunch and when we switch classes. I don't like to talk when I eat, and why would I run around yelling when switching classes? I don't like having attention draw to me. Being quiet when I walk to class is something that comes as second nature to me, I don't enjoy being obnoxious, I would actually like to pass my classes." I said as I set the apple down on the table and left the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to upset you dude." Mike said once he reached my room.

"No one's upset Michelangelo." I said not making eye contact but instead pretending to read my book about cyclotrons.

"Okay, I guess…have any love interest yet?" he asked trying to make conversation. I rolled my eyes,

"Didn't I just state that school is not a place to play? You're suppose too be learning." I said walking off after grabbing my backpack. I can't believe he would tell everyone that I'm having problems in school, he's worrying everyone. I'm not having any problems…I know he means well. He should just stay in his school problems.

I sighed as we all headed out to the car, Raph sat in the passenger seat beside Splinter. Mike sat in between me and Leo. I looked out the window, as the car pulled up the school I saw Trent. He was tall and had a muscular build. He had spikey light brown hair and dark green eyes. I waved good-bye to everyone and headed towards the school.

"So are you going to take me up on my deal?" Trent asked as I opened my locker, I didn't acknowledge him.

"Danny, I'm waiting." He tapped his fingers on my locker door impatiently. I sighed then finally made eye contact.

"My name is Donatello, and no I'm not going to recruit my brothers for your football team. They have already told you they don't want on the team." I pointed out before placing the last of my books in my locker and walking towards my first period.

"Look Don, this is not an option!" he growled from behind. I turned around and looked up at him.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" I asked and he balled his large hands into fist,

"Don, you're making me angry." He growled again and I turned around, heading towards my next class. I wasn't expecting it- I felt a large fist come in contact with my head. I winced then turned around pushing up my glasses.

"Get. Them. On. The. Team. Or else." I raised an eyebrow at him as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Why do you automatically assume I'm afraid of you? If we're all being truthful here I'm not." I said and he laughed.

"Watch your back Donny." He warned before slapping me on the back and refreshing a bruise from earlier. I winced and headed towards my first period class, Ms. Hanson AP history.

I sat down next to Mable. Sense she was also a valedictorian I assumed she was 16. She had large violet eyes which were framed by black thick rimmed glasses. Mable had a few freckles. She had long dark brown hair that was in a bonefish braid and unbraided I assumed it went down to her waist. Mable had thick side bangs. She wore low riding light blue skinny jeans and a lacy white tank top. Over the tank top was a navy blue cardigan. Her nails were painted a navy blue that matched her cardigan. She was wearing dark brown moccasins and had a thick binder. Hanging on her seat was a small light brown leather backpack.

"Hey Donny, you okay?" she asked and I nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, just wonderful." I mumbled looking at the ceiling. I she put her hand on my shoulder, I pulled away. I wasn't use to being touched almost at all. It was an alien thing to me, to all of us. I felt bad I did so after it happened and sighed. She drew circles on her desk and then she looked up at me. Her large violet eyes filled with concern and she was biting her bottom lip. "What?" I asked, slightly amused by how adorable she looked.

"You know what, never mind. It's stupid, heh…really stupid." I frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What is?" I asked confused as she shook her head. She was still drawing circles on her desk and set my hand gently on hers. The feeling of touching someone without them running away or shaking in fear is weird. She looked at me and looked back down,

"What's going on Mable?" I asked and she shrugged,

"Just can we talked about it later…maybe after school at the…um café?" she asked uncertainly, I furrowed my brow, worried. She looked up at me with her piercing violet eyes. I felt a blush grow on my face and I pulled back trying to cover it.

"Yeah that sounds great, wonderful, fantastic." I stammered then saw my left hand was still on hers. I pulled it away my fingers lingering slightly. "Uh eh, sorry." I mumbled and looked down,

"Eh, ah, it's…you're fine…" her words were broken up and stuttered.

The teacher walked by us and smiled, "I'm glad you two are getting along."

Mable's face brightened a shade and we both looked in opposite directions. The teacher started her daily lecture and I pulled out my notebook, as I took out my notes I occasionally stole a glances her way. She was sketching a rose on her paper and a rabbit around it.

"Okay, work with a partner and compare notes. Write a short paper about aerodynamics or geophysics of engineering physics. That is your homework, you can get information out of your book OR you can research it when you get home. You can talk as long as I have EVERYONES paper tomorrow. Go ahead and get started you have about forty minutes." The young woman stated before she made her way back to her desk. Even if she gave us permission to talk the class barley had any voices.

"So Don I was think about writing about geophysics." Mable stated as she absent-mindedly tapped her silver, metal, mechanical pencil on her pink pouty lips. I already understood everything about this class and what they were going to cover, I nodded.

"That's actually what I was thinking." I responded and as I pulled a loose leaf piece of paper out and started the paper. It was simple and I was finished in fifteen minutes. I walked over to the woman behind the desk who was tapping away at her keyboard. I handed it to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Donatello, are you ready for this to be your final grade?" she asked and I nodded. She skimmed the paper quickly then looked at me surprised. "Wonderful job, best I've seen for a while." I sat back down after thanking her and waited for Mable to sit back down. She finally did and sighed resting her head in her hands.

"What's a matter?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing that matters." She responded. I frowned, she can be so stubborn. The bell rang after the long silence and I head off to gym.

"Don, you coming?" Raphael asked as he walked by me in the hallway. I nodded and he waited by my locker for me to finish getting my stuff. I grabbed my gym uniform and headed off to gym with Raph, Rory, and Mable. Raph and Rory were shoving each other playfully and joking. As I was walking to gym Trent walked by and punched me in the arm hard. I ignored it wanting to avoid a fight, just hoping Raph didn't notice. Of course he did.

"Who's this?" Raphael asked as he grabbed Trent's sleeve and jerked him back.

"No one Raph." I crossed my arms and looked down. It's not like I couldn't protect myself, sometimes they forget I've been trained my whole life with them.

"Oh this is Trent huh?" Trent tried to jerk away but Raph's grip held strong stretching out the material of Trent's expensive shirt. "Look Trent, you need to back off." Raphael growled and I sighed.

"Is that a threat?" Trent asked offended and Raphael glared hard at the teen. If looks could kill Trent would be dead now.

"Nah, more like a friendly warning." Rory grinned at the response.

"What? You got to protect baby Donna?" Trent taunted. A low growl escaped Raph's lips that were pressed in a thin line. Trent laughed making Raphael's grip tightened.

"His names not Donna, its Donatello. Are you too stupid to understand that? I mean I knew jocks weren't that smart but this is unbelievable." Rory laughed and Trent's hands balled into fist.

"Mable, go you're going to be late." I whispered to her and she hesitated but headed in that direction. She walked back and looked down for a minute.

"What?" I asked and she looked up.

"Be safe Donny." She whispered before hurrying off towards class.

"Donny? Raphy? No way!" I heard Mike exclaimed from behind me. He was with Leo and the two hurried towards us. Leonardo looked pissed, Mikey looked exuberant.

"Raphael Hamato, what do you think you're doing?" Leo questioned and Raph looked at me.

"Why don't you let our little brother here explain?" I sighed and crossed my arms again.

"Trent bumped into me, that's all." I explained and Leo looked concerned but back to Raph.

"Let him go Raph." Leo instructed but Raph didn't let go.

"Leo, you're going to let him get away with that?" Rory asked and Leo glared in her direction. He really didn't like her.

"With what? Bumping into someone? Yeah, I think I might have too." He responded before looking back, to Raph. Trent grinned.

"Well now that we're all in one place. Why don't you guys join the football team?" everyone ignored him and I was pulled out of my thinking trance by Mike's hand on my neck.

"Woah, where'd this come from Donny boy?" he asked and I shrugged. There must have been a bruise or something.

"Donatello, what's that from?" Leo asked and I shrugged.

"Why don't we ask Trent?" Raph glared at the boy in his grasp. I crossed my arm before heading away, they treat me like I can't take care of myself! I think I can, I know I can! I'm not weak, I'm really not. I'm getting pretty sick of being under minded. Enough is enough, right?

I slowly walked to gym, I was late. The elderly man scolded me but let go because I'm new. I started to change when Raph came in, no more like he stormed in. I was topless and he glared at me.

"Donatello, we've been here three days and you have more bruises than we did after sparing. It's Trent, isn't it?" his voice was gruff as he changed. I gently slipped on my gym tee-shirt and black sweat-pants. Raph wore the same gym uniform but with long shorts instead.

"They're nothing really Raph, can we please not make a big deal out of this? Not now." I grumbled as I waited for his larger body to stop blocking the door.

"Tell me why Don, why you wouldn't tell us?" he asked looking somewhat hurt.

"I'm a big boy Raph, I can take care of myself." I mumbled- he shook his head.

"I'm your big brother, that's what I'm here for." He said, his voice was gentler than usual. I didn't need this, I'm not a child. I nodded, crossed my arms and let a large sigh escape my mouth.

"Raphael, that's not what I need." I said, quiet.

"Really, what do you need Donny? Cause the bruises on your arms and neck say something else." He growled- my stomach turned.

"Whatever, move. I want to get to class." I mumbled, glaring at him. He didn't move, so I shoved until he did. I got to where my gym class was, walking the track.

"Hey Mable." I said quietly, as I walked behind her. She quickly turned around,

"Donny, are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, she looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her hand brushing against mine. My heart fluttered, I just looked at her and smiled.

"Yep." She nodded, not very conceived.

"Are we still getting coffee?" I asked and she nodded, smiling.

"I hope so." We did our laps and right before we headed off to change, I ran into Raph. Rory obnoxiously jumped behind me, she ran her hands up my neck.

"Hey baby." She said in a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes, so she blew on my neck. She had taken off her gym shirt and was wearing a tank-top. She pressed herself against my back, my breath caught in my throat.

"Can you get off me?" I asked blushing and looking down. She twirled my hair and giggled.

"Why?" she asked, I pushed up my glasses. Raph grabbed her,

"Oh leave him alone before you actually freeze him." He laughed along with Rory.

"He looks so nervous!" The two laughed before heading off to changing rooms.

"What was all that about?" Mable asked and I shrugged.

"She's just messing with me." I said, she looked up at me.

"She's always been that way." Mable mumbled- I nodded.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful; I ate lunch with my brothers. Well, more like just Leo. Raph sat with Rory and Mike sat with Skylar. I didn't talk much, just listen to him talk to me about how I can talk to him. The school day finally after the last two periods, which were just exams. I feel confident that I passed them both.

I met April where we usually met and hugged her. "Hey April, I'm going to get a coffee with Mable." I smiled and she nodded.

"Okay Donny, be good. Here's a twenty." She handed me the bill, I shook my head.

"I don't need that, it's your money. I think I have a five." I smiled sweetly and she rolled her eyes.

"Don, that might get you a small coffee. Here, buy her something." I sighed, and then nodded. Mike walked by us, pretending to be an old man.

"I remember the great depression! It's a recession!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you April." I said before heading off to where Mable stood, she was standing by the street. I caught up to her after shoving the twenty in my pocket. She looked adorable, she let her hair down and it was ruffled slightly by the late fall breeze. Her pale cheeks were slightly pink from the chilly weather.

"Ready?" she asked, I nodded happily.

We walked and talked about little things. I learned her favorite band is Owl City, and her favorite color is teal. She likes the season fall, and doesn't like sports. She loves music, but would never pursue a career in it. She's really quite a deep person.

She learned that I like Coldplay, my favorite color is purple. My favorite season is a tie between fall and winter. I don't really like sports but I'm agile.

We arrived at a little coffee shop on the corner, as we entered a mix of cinnamon and pumpkin welcomed us. It was warm and almost empty. We sat down and a girl little older than us asked what we'd like. Mable ordered a French-vanilla cappuccino, and I ordered a pumpkin-cinnamon frappe. I ordered two flat bread sandwiches and the waitress hurried off.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as our coffee arrived. I handed her one of the sandwiches, she shook her head.

"No no no, it's fine." I smiled before setting down in front of her.

"Well, nothing really. I've just been stressed lately I guess." she said quietly before taking a drink, she wasn't very good at lying.

"You can talk to me about it." I said before taking a drink of the cold, icy beverage. She took a deep breath.

"I've never really talked to anyone about this before… My father moved out when I was young. He was a Russian guy, him and my mom got married young, really young. Well, my life kind of fell apart from there. Mom turned to the bottle, so I was stuck taking care of her. It was really hard a child to watch your mother kill herself with every last shot… I fell like it's my fault he left Donny…you know what I mean. Like if I wasn't born they would still be happy, that's all I want. I want to see her happy again…sorry I'm ranting." She said almost silently, I looked sympathetic.

"No, it's okay. You'll be okay." I promised, she shook her head. Tears had started to well up.

"N-no, this is my fault Don." She looked up at me with her piercing violet eyes, the tears had filled to the brink and started to pour down. I stood up, wrapped the left overs of the sandwiches up and threw them out. Grabbed her hand, then I dropped the twenty on the table and grabbed my coffee. We started walking out, she was a little bit behind me. We got outside and I hugged her, tightly.

"It's not your fault." I whispered, smoothing her hair behind her ear. She nuzzled her face into my chest until the sobs slowly faded to tiny hiccups. No one should have to think that, and you don't think of that on your own. I have a feeling, in the pit of my stomach that she wasn't treated like she should have been at home. She started shivering; I took off my jacket and gave it to her. She snuggled against it, taking in its warmth. We started walking, quiet but peaceful until I looked at my cell and it was nine thirty.

"I have to go, do you have a ride home?" she shook her head. Her face was slightly pink from crying.

"No, I can walk. It's only a little over from here." I smiled.

"Then I can walk you." I offered and she smiled. "I'd love that." She giggled, it was a couple blocks over and once we arrived she started to take off her jacket.

"No, it's okay. Keep it Mable." I smiled, she pulled her key out and started to unlock the building before quickly turning around and kissing me. It was on the cheek at first, the she kissed me on the lips. I framed her face with my hands before she parted, her face a bright red.

"S-see you tomorrow." She mumbled, my face was also a bright red. I nodded, I hope so I thought before opening my phone to call for a ride.

Nah, I think I'll walk. I think, my night was spec-freaking-tacular.

**(A/N Again, really sorry for the late update. But hey, reviews? Thanks for all the reviews. The CC is helping me a lot. Thank you. Review suggestions for the plot PLEASE. I want five reviews?c: LOVE YOU!)**


	7. I've got the

**I've got the gift of one liners, and you've got the curse of curves.**

**I don't own TMNT, if I did Donny would have a bigger part. I do own my OCs.**

**(Thanks for the reviews, I really want to thank Unnamed because they pointed out that my story was all squished up. I was going to message you personally but…you don't have an account. Again I'm REALLY sorry. That's quite embarrassing; I don't know how anyone read it until after I fixed it. I'm glad you guys put up with me. Thank you to EVEYONE who review, and followed. I was going to wait for 20 reviews but this is a thank you gift for everything I'm listening to Dr. Horrible's sound track. :D.)**

Leonardo opened my bedroom door, I was laying on my bed playing my old PSP. "Hey Leo." I said cheerily as I sat up.

He nodded, "Text Don, he's not home." Then he walked off, I threw my head back onto my pillow. I looked at the mess of a desk me and Raph shared. Then I saw my phone. I should text him, but it's so far. I whined to myself before finally getting up and grabbing the Sidekick.

I called him, it rang six timed then he finally answered. He sounded happy and almost light headed. "Hey Mikey, what's up?"

I raised an eyebrow at his happy attitude considering what happened at school, "Leo, Raphy, and Sensai are looking for you bro. Home home before it gets worse." I warned, he sighed. It was a happy sigh though.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I'm all wet from the rain." He said pretending to be sad at the last part. I really didn't know where he was. I sat down on my bed, and swung my feet as I made random noises with my mouth. I hadn't realized it but soon twenty minutes had passed. I heard someone at my window and I squinted. After an unsuccessful try, I grabbed my nunchucks and opened the window. I backed away before the culprit could grab me. Then Don stealthily leaped in my room. I was about to scream but he pounced on me and covered my mouth.

We heard someone coming up the hall and Don quickly hid in my closet. "Who's there?" Raphael asked gruffly as he slammed open the door. I shrugged, and Leo came in leaning beside him.

"SURPRISE. It's me! Steve, have you seen my puppy Blue?" I asked, the two rolled their eyes and stalked off. "You can come out." I whispered to my closet door, of course Raph leaned in.

"What?" he asked, I shrugged again and awkwardly rubbed my door.

"I love you door." I grinned and he walked away. boy, he gets annoyed easily.

Donny came out of his closet, in his boxers. "Woah, I'm not like that brony." I said raising my hands like was surrendering to the police. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, me either. Go get me some dry clothes." I raised an eyebrow.

"How do expect me to do that without being caught?" I asked and he shrugged as he shoved me towards the door.

"Your problem, unless you want me sleeping in the same bed in my boxers." He threatened and that was enough to get me going. I snuck into Don's closet and grabbed some random clean clothes.

"What are you doingd?" Leo asked from his spot on Don's bed.

"I need some underwear?" I questioned, he scrunched up his face.

"You're gross." He mumbled and I laughed before hurrying to my room. I tossed the clothes to Don and he went to the closet and changed. "

He came out and happily threw himself on my bed. "How'd you get up here?" I asked and he grinned, not the usual Donny smile.

"Fire escape. That was a really long walk." He said as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Where were you guys?"

"Well we went to the coffee shop a couple blocks from school, and then we just walked." He was staring out of the window.

"They're really worried about you Donny." I sais sitting next to him. He groaned.

"I know, can't I get a break around here?" he mumbled into my pillow. I laughed,

"I don't see why not, what are you going to do?" I asked and he rolled back over.

"I'll go to sleep in here, by the time they give up and go to sleep Raphael will find me." He said taking off his glasses to dry them

"That's really not like you Don." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"It's not like I can go hide in my lab…" he trailed off, I jumped on my bed.

"That gives me an idea!" I yelled, the door knob started shaking so I pushed Don off my bed and he rolled under my bed. Man I feel bad for him, I've never cleaned from under my bed.

"Michelangelo, who are you talking too?" Master Splinter asked and I shimmed my shoulders.

"LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" I grinned and he sighed.

"Can you tell us when you see your brother." I nodded and jumped up and down in my bed.

"Michelangelo, stop that." Leo called in from his room.

"But why, I'm so bored!" I responded, I heard him jump off the top bunk and walk to my room.

"Michelangelo, I'm not going to say it again. Stop. Jumping. On. Your. Bed." He said, using his mother glare on me.

"What if I'm bored?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Read a book Mike." He said, before walking off, his idea actually made me laugh. I shut the door and Don rolled out from underneath of my bed.

"It's so horrible under there." His eyes were wide and he was catching breath.

I shrugged. "Don't judge me woman." I said as he crawled under my thick blanket.

"Let's go somewhere." I said and he rolled over to face me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm in enough trouble." He said, yawning like a cat. "We'll go to the library." I suggested, grinning wide. He rolled his eyes. "Oh because I'm a dork, you think you can dangle the word Library I'll budge?" he asked, smirking. "No, I think because you're Donny I can say Library and you'll budge." I said, jumping into the bed. "Don't be a blanket hog this time." He mumbled before cuddling his head into my pillow. I stared at the ceiling as he fell asleep almost immediately. I was woken up by yelling in my room, I slowly opened my eyes to Raphael yelling about something. "Good morning to you too." I mumbled, I rolled over and rolled onto Don. "STOP." He grumbled into the pillow. I got out of bed, giving up on going too back to sleep. That's when I actually saw Raphael and Leonardo. They were wearing the same thing from yesterday, it was dirty and messed up. They had purple under their eyes and there posture showed how exhausted they were.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Leo looked at the ground.

"We spend all night out looking for that little bitc-" Leo gently shushed him before he could do any damage. I shook Don awake and he rubbed his eyes and yawed wide. Once his eyes were actually open his jaw dropped. "W-what happened?" he asked, Raph walked towards him, obviously angry. "You happened." He said aggressively, Leo exhaustedly pulled him back. "We were worried sick about you." Don crossed his arms against his bare chest. "You don't have to worry about me so much." He quietly said, he was upset. "Yes we do, you didn't come home." Leo said then he yawed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and Raph laughed.

"Has sorry ever fix anything?" he asked, Don took a deep breath. I sat down beside him.

"Can you stop? You're upsetting him dude."

"It's whatever." He said, standing up, pushed my hand off him and shoved between Leo and Raph. I went to walk after him but Leo stopped me.

"Don't." he instructed and I sighed. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of light fitted jeans, a light blue Aeropostal shirt, and a grey American Eagle hoodie. I took a quick shower and got dressed. After that I headed to the kitchen where Leo and Don were talking quietly.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen." He mumbled, Leo nodded.

"I know you didn't. Let's go to school." He said, his voice was laced with underlying disappointment.

"I'm going to sleep." Raphael yelled as he left the bathroom, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a plain teeshirt.

"Raphael, get in the car." April instructed and he shrugged then shut his bedroom door.

"It's okay April, it's been a long night." Leo said before yawing.

"What exactly happened?" Leo shrugged her off, and told her not to worry about it. I skipped breakfast and we all headed towards the car. It was awkward and uneventful in the short car ride to school. Once we got there we all waved good-bye to April and headed in.

"I'll see you guys later." Leo said before leaving. Don sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"What I don't understand is why they think I can't protect myself. I've been in training just as long as them. If that was Raph we wouldn't even think about why he was late." He crossed his arms. I shrugged. That was true, I think it's because he's the weakest. Guess I thought out that out loud.

Don looked down at me, slightly shocked. "You don't even know that for one, and two even if I was that doesn't mean I am weak!" he rolled his eyes, I just smiled apologetically. "You really do think I'm weak." He challenged.

"Look Donny boy, Leo is technic, Raph is brawn, I'm speed, and you're brains. That's what makes our team work."

"I've been training just as long as you have! Whatever, just go to class Mike. Remember your glasses." he said before walking off. What have I done? I thought.

I finally got to class where I saw Skylar, she's adorable.She was singing 3OH!3. Skylar was shorter than me, probably 5'3. She had long blonde hair with light brown highlight. Her hair was in long pigtails that were kind of curly. She had bangs and had bright blue eyes and was kind of tan. She was wearing light denim short shorts. Her top was hot pink and went off both shoulders. She had a white belt and neon Osirus'. Her back pack was My Little Pony and Band-Aids all over her knees. I know they're from skateboarding because she had one with her.

"SKY!" I exclaimed, she looked towards me innocent.

"Sup babe?" she asked.

"Donny's mad." I sighed.

"He mad bro." she teased.

"Can you two please sit down." Ms. Swan asked, we took our seat next to each other in the front.

"Hey MIkey, for thanksgiving break Papa is taking me to Hawaii. You should go!" she said excitedly as she swung her feet.

"Wow, you know mist normal people just cook a bird and eat dinner together." I teased her and she stuck out her tongue.

"No one ever said you had to go Mike. My Papa asked me what I wanted to do and I said Hawaii sense we only went a handful of times this summer." She explained and I laughed.

"What if you had said you wanted to go to Japan?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Then we'd be going to Japan. Are you in or not? He said I could bring some friends, but I just want you to go." She giggled.

"Okay guys quiet down, today in art we will be painting a picture, of what?" Ms. Swan asked the class, no one responded and she sighed.

"Of your family, we want you to capture your whole family's personality in the picture. Today you will be doing sketches. If someone in your family is a dancer capture that in the picture. On the a seprate page write down all the people who are going to be in the picture." She instructed as she passed out our sketch books to us.

The way I had set up schedule, I take all fun classes this whole year. Then this summer I take one online math class and next year I take all the classes I need to graduate.

I pulled out my mechanical pencil as I stared at the blank pages, I raised a hand. Ms. Swan walked over to me and smiled. "Yes Mike?"

"Well…does the style matter? Also what if there is someone who is so close they're family." I said not looking up from the blank paper.

"Let's go for a more realistic look, and if they are REALLY like family than go ahead and add them." She said before walking off. I wrote down everyone's name. Sensai, April, Casey, Leo, Raph, and Don, plus me.

She peeked over to my paper, "You have a Sensai! That's so cool." She giggled, I nodded. I looked at hers, all it said was Rose, Edison, and her name.

"Are those your parents?" I asked and she shook her head making her pig tails bounce.

"Nope, those are my grandparents. My mom and dad died in a car crash when I was seven." I frowned.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't know." She just smiled. It's like as the memories of them came back. She had a bittersweet smile on.

"Don't be, I don't need anyone to feel bad for me. I got to see them in the hospital before they actually dies. God took them for a good reason…I'm not sure why yet. I think He'll show me one day." She said reassuring herself more than me.

"What religion are you?" I asked, she was still staring at the paper.

"Oh, I'm a practiced Christian." She said happily, before taking a deep breath and raising her hand.

"Ms. Swan can I add my mom and dad?" she asked and Ms. Swan nodded.

"That's the point of this, draw the people you live with."

"I don't live with them…they passed away when I was little." She said still swinging her feet with a happy grin on her face.

"O-Oh yeah of course Skylar. Do you remember what they look like?"

"Like it was yesterday." She said quietly before sketching on her paper, adding the names Sophia and Noah.

We both started sketching, I started with Master Splinter in the middle. Sense he hold us all together. I would take it home and finish it there. I got so lost in drawing, when the bell rang I gasped.

"Come on Mike." She said gently as I stuffed my pencil and sketch book into my book. I met with Leo outside my class. He looked so tired.

"Maybe you should go home." I offered once me and Skylar went separate ways. He just shook his head.

"No, the days halfway over anyway." I sighed.

We got to our other art class and the old lady greeted us again. It took her half the class for her to take roll and she finally gave up. "Just color." She said happily as she passed out crayons to everyone. I started to color a whole paper orange when I heard a familiar noise next to me.

It was the noise Leo made when he fell asleep. It's a weird adorable whistle thing. I laughed quietly but decided to let him sleep. Once I was done with coloring the paper the bell was supposed to ring in three minutes.

I gently shook Leo and he quickly looked up. "What?" he asked and I laughed.

"You feel asleep, calm down sleeping beauty." I said ruffling his hair. We gathered our stuff as the bell rang.

"Lunch time Leo!" I exclaimed. He was still tired, obviously.

We got to the cafeteria, Don was already at a table with a couple free spots. Mable-Ann was already over across from Don. The two were talking and laughing. He looked really happy. We sat down at the table, Leo next to Mable and me next to Don.

Rory came over to our table and Leo grumbled something along the lines of Oh God, kill it.

"Hah, very funny princess. Where's Raph?" she asked.

"Home, he didn't sleep to well last night so he stayed home." Leo said, giving her the simple answer.

"You don't look like you slept to well either Cinderella." She said, ran her hands through Leo's hair and walked off. She took out her cigarettes and lit one still in the school before heading out the front door.

"Why doesn't a teacher ever do anything about her?" Leo asked, I shrugged.

"Dude, maybe they're scared. I am." I went into line a bought a pizza, and a water. When I came back Rory was teasing Leo.

Leo was resting his head in his hands, and had already started to fall asleep again. I gently tapped him on the head with my water bottle and his hands collapsed underneath him. He was asleep face first on the table.

"Is he okay?" Mable asked leaning down so her face was equal to his.

"Doesn't he look great?" I asked.

"Obviously." She said before taking a drink of her water.

I looked up to see Skylar skipping in my direction, "Oh God, she has a literal skip in her step." Rory shuttered. She pulled out her lighter and lit it in Sky's direction. "Die demon." Skylar just blew out the lighter then jumped up and down. Rory held the lighter close to her face, examining it.

"So Mikey baby, are you coming?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I have to talk to my dad about it first." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Go where?" Don asked after taking a drink of water out of his steel reusable bottle.

"Hawaii!" Skylar exclaimed wrapping her arms around my neck. Don just raised an eyebrow.

Rory shook her head. "Skylar, why do you assume he wants your tits on his neck?" Skylar laughed.

"Who doesn't ?" she teased me by kissing me on neck then walking away.

"She's a whore." Rory mumbled before walking off.

We ate lunch pretty quietly and third period was the same, I think it was so uneventful because Sky wasn't there…

I walked into third period, which was my music class. I sat down beside Skylar who was staring at the ground.

"Hey Mike…" she said looking at the ground.

"What?" I asked, she looked up at me….that is when I realized she wasn't the happy girl everyone saw her as. She hurts like everyone else. She covers it up. It's a lot easier to mask the pain than to face it. I knew that feeling, now I know I was going to help her. She must have been crying last period.

"Sky, you can be yourself around me…" I offered.

"Sometimes I think it would be a lot easier to just forget them…like if I was a little bit younger I could forget their voices…or their faces." Her voice cracked.

"No, Sky you want to remember them. You know how it is when you have a bad day, and you think about Sophia. You feel happy, don't you?" She looked out the window, it had started to rain. "Hey Sky…I want to show you something cool afterschool today." I smiled, she looked at me confused.

I pulled out my notebook and started writing, "Okay class, I've been teaching guitar sense the first week of school. So I will be putting your skills to the test. Write a song and you will be presenting by the end of class." The elderly man sat back down at his desk. I saw her eyes light up and then she started writing as she strummed the guitar she picked up on her way in.

As I was quickly wrote down lyrics and chose my chords carefully, Mr. E tapped me on the shoulder. "You've been working really hard. Do you want to go first?" my stomach dropped, so I took a deep breath. It was almost like everyone disappeared. I walked up to where the stool was in front of the room and checked my guitar's tuning. "Any day now?" my eyes widened a little. Why was I nervous now?

"Of course! This is called Breathe." I took a deep breath and started playing.

**Breathe**

**(He is We)**

Harness your heart, and be still now.  
>Quiet that mind that will wander,<br>All sorts of dark alleys.  
>Tragedy strikes your self esteem,<br>Constantly waiting for an ending,  
>To all of this.<p>

She opens her eyes,  
>Suddenly she cries.<br>Can we help her, can we help her?  
>And she replies.<br>You know, I fake it oh so well,  
>That God himself can't tell.<br>What I mean and why my words are,  
>Less than parallel.<br>With my feet,  
>You ask me what I need.<br>And all I really need,  
>Is to breathe.<p>

Oooohh.  
>Ahhaah.<p>

People, they seem so interested.  
>Only a few get invested,<br>With all the aches and pains.

Doctor oh, doctor,  
>Please help her.<br>I fear she may not be breathing.  
>Blue lips, and doe eyes,<br>That's her disguise.

You know, I fake it oh so well,  
>That God himself can't tell.<br>What I mean and why my words are,  
>Less than parallel.<br>With my feet,  
>You ask me what I need.<br>And all I really need,  
>Is to breathe.<p>

Oooooh  
>Ooooh, oh<br>Oooooh  
>Oooooh<p>

(Oooooh)  
>Give me some space to breathe,<br>(Ooooh, oh)  
>I need a little room to breathe.<br>Give me some space to breathe,  
>All I need is a little room to breathe.<br>I fake it oh so well,  
>That God can't tell.<p>

You know, I fake it oh so well,  
>That God himself can't tell.<br>What I mean and why my words are,  
>Less than parallel.<br>With my feet,  
>You ask me what I need.<br>And all I really need.  
>Is to breathe.<br>Let me breathe.

I finished the song, and smiled. The group of students smiled, and cheered. I quickly headed to my seat and looked at Sky. She was swinging her legs and looking out the window. After a couple other people sang it was Skylar's turn.

She went up front and giggled as she sat down. "This is called His Name."

**His Name**

**(He is We)**

He grew up just a little too fast  
>Lost and needs it's on his past<p>

I can hear him hummin'  
>From the other side of the room<br>Guess he's got rhythm  
>Cause he hums every time he's blue<p>

Ohhhhhhhh.

Radio,  
>Bleed me a melody<br>That will make this boy cry  
>Radio,<br>Bleed me a melody  
>That'll make him wonder why<br>He was so cold

Broken glass and a pretty face  
>Silent morn full of hate<br>Quiet face, silent mind  
>Screaming for consequence<br>Bleedin' for more

Radio,  
>Bleed me a melody<br>That will make this boy cry  
>Radio,<br>Bleed me a melody  
>That'll make him wonder why<br>He was so cold

Play him a song that reminds him  
>Of a time when he wasn't tumbling down, down<br>Tumbling down

Radio,  
>Bleed me a melody<br>That will make this boy cry  
>Radio,<br>Bleed me a melody  
>That'll make him wonder why<br>He was so cold

Radio radio  
>Bleed me a melody<br>Radio  
>Bleed me a melody<br>That boy's got rhythm  
>Cause he hums every time<br>He's blue  
>Radio<p>

She looked pleased with herself as she finished and skipped back next to me. The bell ran after a couple other songs. She pulled out her phone and called her Grams, telling her not to bother picking her up. I took her hand as we reached the exit of the school. It was still raining, so we quickly ran to April's car. I leaned in the window and grinned.

"Hey, I'm going to be out cheering up a friend." Before she could respond we headed off, her hand still in mine.

We ran into a nearby smoothie shop and she giggled as she shook her pigtails dry. "What kind do you want?" I asked and she looked curiously at the menu.

"Uh…pink." She smiled, I laughed.

"Pink is not a flavor Sky."

"Then I want Strawberry." She's so cute.

"Okay, a strawberry smoothie and an orange smoothie." I paid for the smoothies then rushed Skylar out the door to the pizza shop.

I ordered a plain cheese pizza, dropped a ten and hurried her out.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the storm let up some.

"It's a surprise." I smiled in direction. We arrived at an old building and I crouched down. "Get on my back." without hesitation she did.

After situating her on my back, balancing the smoothies on the pizza box, and having her hold it I started the climb up.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked halfway up.

"Yeah dude, my brothers and I go here all the time."

We got to the top, the rain had mostly stopped. I laid out my jacket and grinned. "I seem to have forgotten my picnic blanket." She took a drink of her smoothie then smiled at me.

"Hey Mike."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled, I nodded. We sat down and started talking, towards the end of the night she was leaning on me and I was playing with her hair. It had been so long sense I had been on the roof, NYC's lights were just a memorizing to me as they were to her. We were counting them like they were stars when she looked up at me. I brushed her bangs out of her face, she leaned up and kissed me. I never thought anyone actually kissed in the rain.

I rested my forehead on hers as she bit her lip. "We should get you home." I whispered and she nodded giggling. We stood up and the rain got heavier, I leaned down and kissed her gently one more time before swinging her over my shoulder.

"Come on." she giggled as I started climbing down the fire escape.

"Normal people don't do this Mike." She sounded happy, she nuzzled into me. We finally got to the ground and I set her down.

"Sky, I'm not normal." I grinned and she looked like she was thinking.

"I'm glad you aren't then." She looked at her for a moment the nodded.

"You know what? Me too." I kissed her on the top of the head, pulled out my phone and called Leo.

"Mike, where are you? You have a weak immune system." I made a face towards Sky who laughed.

"Sh Leo, can you come and get me?" I asked and he hastily agreed. "I'm at the old building, where we use to practice."

"Why?"

"Long story. Do you need a ride Skylar?"

"YOU DIDN'T!" Leo yelled accusingly.

"No no no, we didn't….i didn't. she wasn't…" I was panicked. Skylar giggled.

"I'll call my Grams."

Her Grams was there quickly, and tried to give me a ride. I politely refused and hugged Skylar goodbye.

"Tomorrow is my treat." She smiled.

"I'll hold you to that dude." I grinned as they pulled away. A couple minutes later Leo arrived with Casey.

Leo quickly got out of the car and grabbed me by my ear. "I can't believe you'd pull this already." I got into the backseat and crossed my arms. Casey laughed once he saw me.

"I didn't I swear!" I exclaimed desperately once we arrived at the house. Raph looked a lot happier than earlier, Don and him were sitting together. I think Don was helping Raph in math. They both looked amused.

"All we did was sit on the roof and talk." I said and Raphael laughed.

"Nu uh." He grinned.

"NOT HELPING, look I really like this girl. I'm going to do anything to screw up. This is like our second time hanging out. Dude, you can ask her Grams, she was fully dressed."

"Michelangelo, I believe you. Calm down. This young woman, has offered you a deal. Explain?" I nodded.

"She wants me to go to Hawaii for the break. They have a house up there." He nodded.

"I do not see anything wrong with this, I would like to meet her guardians before I finally decide." He stated before sending is all off top bed.

I stripped down to my boxers and jumped into my bed. "Raphy?"

"What?"

"I love you."

He looked at me funny, "Cupid's Chokehold?" he laughed. "Your first love never last." I pouted.

"You could have just said Love You Too." He laughed before rolling over.

"Love you too Mikey."

**(I had forgotten my love for He is We! I re-found them last night. Well happy holidays. 5 review? I'd be very very happy. Thanks again for correcting me last chapter. I don't have time to proof read. :c sorry. I got to go to laundry.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**He covers her body in bruises and scars. You don't understand how beautiful you are.**

I do not own TMNT; I do own my OCs.

(A/N Yes more He Is We! :D Okay so one review? Really guys? Or…guy. It's okay! Thanks for the review! Made me happy. I changed the summary so maybe I can attracted more people? Review and tell me if you're new! It would make me happy.c: Sorry for the late update Unnamed. OH WELL. This is a newer writing style. Tell me if you like it. Kay?c: Also MATURE THEMES. Just violence and stuff. IF YOU ARE SENSATIVE DON'T READ PAST THE BOLD PRINT.c: Long chapter to say thanks for waiting. Lots of projects lately. BREAK SOON. I'LL UPDATE ON ALL OF THE GIRLS.)

I don't think he understands I might actually like him. That is NOT what I need right now. I need to stay with Felix so I have a place to live. This one time fling with a guy is so not worth it. I've known Raphael a month and I don't understand why…but he gets me. I wish he didn't! Why can't he be like everybody else and just leave me alone for being the freak I am. What a jerk.

Sometimes I think ending everything would be a lot simpler. I mean, I could go out in a way that caused no sympathy or pity for me. Like, I could OD on a street drug or even drive drunk. I wasn't going to do that though, suicide is almost beautiful and that's not the way I should go. Some way gross, like me. I shook my head, these thoughts were going to kill me if I'm not careful.

"Maybe I should get help." I mumbled as I looked at my feet. Leonardo glared at me.

"Help with what Rory?" I shook my head.

"You know what Leo, nothing. Everyone will be happier when I'm gone." I mumbled as I left the room and started heading down the stairs.

Don came out and sat down next to me. He looked uncomfortable. "You know what's weird?" I asked, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Living seems almost like procrastinating." He made an expression, wanting me to continue. "Well, you know putting off something we have to do."

"Which is?"

"Die." He looked shocked, but he knew it was true.

"You're a smart guy right Don?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I know a lot I guess."

"Well, what's one thing everyone does." He looked like he was thinking, trying to avoid what I pointed out before.

" I don't know…"

"Growing up isn't promised to you, getting loving parents isn't promised. Even having a loving spouse and kids is a risk. Death is the only thing you can count on. Being healthy isn't even a guarantee."

"That's why we have modern medicine. To extend human life." He smiled, thinking he out smarted me. Silly boy, I've had my whole life to think about why God would put me where He did.

"No. All doctors do is put off the inevitable." He sighed, then shrugged. "I don't even know why I'm bothering you."

I heard the door open, and Raphael yelling at Leo. "Really Leo, I leave for three minutes to get dressed and you scare my friend away. Good job Super Man, next time don't talk." I turned around and saw Raphael. He smiled apologetically in my direction. "Let's go Rory." I nodded and we headed out. Don's gaze lingered on me before he headed inside.

"So, you okay?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You worry too much." I jokingly bumped against him. "How are you?" he shrugged.

"Bored, I want some ice cream. You in?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, whatever's good. Felix has work today anyway." He didn't respond once I mentioned Felix, he just tensed up and crossed his arms. "He's not like that." I said looking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, of course not, just a huge misunderstanding." I nodded.

"Yeah, obviously." I grumbled. He was about to say something when I stopped him. "Before we ruin both of our days, let's just stop talking."

"Sounds good to me." He muttered. We finally arrived at the little ice cream shop and I ordered us two plain vanilla cones and paid. We started walking and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Permission to speak?" he smiled.

"Go ahead."

"You know, you can talk to me about Felix." I shrugged, what was there to talk about?

"Why would I need too?"

"I know what's going on Rory."

"No, you don't. You don't." I said before taking a lick of the ice cream cone.

"Yeah, I actually do."

"No, you actually don't Raphael." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't, you don't know me. You don't know him. You don't even know what he's been through. He treats me right. I can take care of myself." I grumbled before taking another lick of the cone.

"Want to go to the roof?" he asked like I didn't say anything. I shrugged, I did though. A lot.

We headed in the direction of the building and once we finally got there we started up the fire escape. I got to the top first, and I just started at the cloudy fall sky.

"If he treats you right, prove it." I sighed but turned around.

"I don't have anything to prove to you Raph."

"You're right, you owe it to yourself." I looked at the ground, I think I'm going to kick his butt.

"How then?" he looked like he was thinking.

"You shouldn't have scars or bruises, right?" I shrugged, I'll play along.

"Nope, like a Chinese porcelain doll." I grinned slyly and he nodded, throwing the same exact grin towards me. "You have ice cream on your face." He smirked, I blushed as I rubbed it off with my sleeve.

"Take off your jacket then." I sighed, I was so screwed. I did anyway though, I knew I shouldn't have. But I did? Does that make me horrible?

I slipped of the hoodie to reveal a plain white tank top. His cute little grin faded away once he saw my arms, neck, chest, and part of my stomach that was revealed. "Are you happy?"

He shook his head. "I thought I was going to be wrong…I really did." I grinned coldly.

"Well you weren't Raph. You can come closer, they're not from him." I lied. He shook his head again as he walked towards me.

"They aren't?" he asked sarcastically. I nodded.

"Look at your wrist Rory. There are hand marks on your wrist. You've been letting him do that to you?" He asked gently pulling my hands closer to examine them.

"I bruise easy." He laughed harshly.

"No you don't." his voice left scratches on my insides.

"Rory, you have hand marks on your neck." He yelled at me.

"I deserved it, I was late and talked back. He asked me to stop seeing you and I didn't. That's my fault alone." I whispered looking at the ground. He sighed and looked away.

"Why, why would you stay?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else." I screamed, I kept my self from choking on my words.

"You deserve better than this. Why don't you get that?"

"Shut up. You don't even understand all of this. Climb off your high horse and realize I guess not everyone's perfect like you." I screamed back.

"Perfect? You think I'm perfect. I'm not, I almost beat my baby brother with a pipe because I was pissed. I'm FAR from perfect." I rolled my eyes.

"I hate how you can't see why I'm with him!"

"You're right, I can't, why?"

"We've both been through a lot, he gets me. I feel loved when I'm with him. Why am I telling you this?" I choked on the last part, he just shook his head.

"He doesn't get you, he uses you."

"How do you know? You don't know anything, you don't know anything." I repeated almost sobbing out the last part. I stayed strong, I wasn't going to let him see me cry. Not now, not ever.

I just shook my head, and shivered. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, are those burn scars?" he asked looking at my arms where the scars were scattered. I nodded.

"Those are from my dad, not Felix." He took a deep breath, then sighed. He could see his breath.

"Put your jacket back on, you'll catch a cold." He warned, I started to pull the hoodie over my body but winced loudly.

"Here." He said handing me his zip up hoodie.

"This is supposed to help me how?"

"You won't have to pull it over your head." He said quietly. I cursed to myself but accepted it.

"You're staying with me and Casey tonight." I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. Felix gets home early tonight." I said as I zipped up the hoodie.

"Hah, yeah I'm letting you go back." he said his deep voice echoing over the quiet rooftop.

"It's a free country."

"With plenty of police too." I crossed my arms as we headed towards the fire escape. He went first and I went after him. We walked silently back to his apartment and Leo greeted us, brighter than usual.

"Hey guys, how are you? Have fun?" he grinned.

"Whatever Leo, I'm staying at Casey's tonight."

"Have you checked with April?"

"She went out of town." He grumbled before heading to his bedroom. "Wait here."

"Hi Rory, guess what?" Mike exclaimed as he bounced up and down on the couch. I shrugged.

"I get to go to Hawaii with Skylar as long as I don't DO her." I laughed slightly and Leo elbowed him. "I wouldn't do that anyway, cooties. NO THANK YOU." I rolled my eyes and turned towards Raph once I heard his bedroom door slam.

"Don't do anything stupid." Leo warned,

"I'm going to be with a grown man Leo. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"That's all you two do." Donatello mumbled over his book.

We left the house as a choruses of goodbyes echoed. I felt my phone vibrate and I flipped it open. It was from Felix.

_Hey baby, where are you? I missed you all day today. Couldn't stop thinking about you. You drive me crazy angel. 3 _I sighed as I read over the message. He made me feel so guilty without knowing it. I bit my lower lip, I wasn't sure if I should respond. I was deep in thought until I felt myself falling. I yelped and froze up, I pulled my arms against my chest as I fell towards the cement. I felt something warm catch me.

I slowly opened my eyes and blushed as I was greeted by Raph's amber eyes and sly grin. "You okay?" he asked as he balanced me onto my feet. I shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, thanks I guess." he looked slightly skeptical but chuckled lightly.

We finally got to Casey's apartment who answered the door already reeking of beer. I didn't really mind though, me and Felix drink at night. "Hey Raph, hey Rory." I waved sheepishly as we entered.

"You okay Raph? You're sending angry vibes everywhere." Raphael rolled his eyes but laughed.

"I think all that yoga April is making you do is getting to your head man." Casey laughed back.

"That might be true bro, you should try it. It really helps with anger." Raphael shrugged as he entered the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

"I aint have anger problems." Casey and I laughed together, Raph glared out the kitchen doorway.

"Okay, let's ask an outside person. Rory does Raphael have anger problems?" I nodded as I sat down on the large couch.

"Yeah, one of the worst I've seen." Raphael laughed sarcastically as he tossed a water bottle towards me. I caught it and made a face in his direction.

"No, I don't. I'm pretty sure you know someone with a worse temper." I took a long drink of water as I tried to sooth the burn his words caused.

"I don't think so, you yell at people when they're most vulnerable." He practically crushed the nearly full water bottle causing some to spill on the kitchen tiles.

"Heh…I'll get a towel." Casey awkwardly left the room.

"Maybe the reason I did that was because the person keeps themselves in that situation when they could have better."

"Maybe you should be more understanding."

"Maybe I am." He yelled at me.

"There you go, yeah. Yell at me. It will fix everything." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Here is a towel bro, you two okay?" Casey asked looking back and forth between us.

"Yeah, whatever bro. Thanks Casey but I got to get home." I smiled sweetly and he nodded smiling back.

"Oh no you don't."

"Raph, she's got to get home." Casey looked shocked towards Raph.

"You're right, I'm sorry Rory. Can I have my jacket before you leave? I have yours here." He said holding up mine. I cursed myself quietly as I unzipped the plain grey hoodie then slowly slipped it off wincing.

I smiled painfully. "Here you go." I said handing it to him. Casey squinted at my bruised and scarred body.

"Thanks love." He said as he tossed my hoodie towards me.

"Am I missing something? Rory sit down you're not leaving." Casey instructed both of us to sit on the couch. I guess the sock sobered him up.

"Hah, I win." Raph said jumping over the back of the couch and wiggled down into his seat.

"Shut up or I'll rip of your balls." I threatened as I crossed my arms.

"Okay, just know that Casey doesn't play around with people's safety."

"Blah Blah Blah. I've been avoiding people like you two sense I started school." I said as I crossed my arms.

"People like who?" he asked looking skeptical.

"People who think they can save me. I'm not a damsel in distress." He shrugged and we both turned our attention to Casey who was sitting on the coffee table looking at us.

"What's going on Rory?" I shrugged.

"Nothing Casey."

"Come on, we can't help unless you let us." I laughed harshly.

"Yeah, because that's what I want. I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere."

"It's a free country Raph." He shrugged as I stood up.

"You're right." Raph said sounding uninterested. Casey threw his arms in the air.

"Sense it was a free country that means we can call the cops." My eyes widened, I didn't let them see. I stared at my three options for escape. I could just leave out the door, then I'll have to go through the shame of everyone finding out. I stared at the patio…they didn't live that high up. That would have the safe effect of just leaving through the door. If I run far enough away they can't find me even if they tried. Why would they? Then I looked at the window, a definite escape. I took a deep breath. If I jumped and made sure I went head first I could end it all. They would leave Felix alone and they could live their lives without me being a bother.

It would be simple, a quick fall to the ground then if I didn't fall right some bleeding out. Then it would all be over. I would have to listen to people pretend to care. It sounded more and more tempting by the second. I almost smiled, something I haven't done in a while. "You okay?" Casey asked looking up at me.

"Maybe someday I'll do it." I laughed quietly and coldly to myself.

"Do what?" Raph asked from his spot on the crappy old couch.

"I'm glad you're dense." I said before walking over to the window and looking down. Even if I didn't die a car would hit me. Or the car would have some guy who wanted to save me. I can't imagine what it would be like to live through a suicide. The embarrassment, the failure, the shame. The person would just do it again.

"Can I go home please?" I said turning around, I could feel an unfamiliar emotion come over. I wanted to cry, so I turned around.

"No." was the response I got from both of them.

"Can I at least go and tell him why I won't be there? I at least owe him that. I promise I will come back." for some reason I felt that I shouldn't…but I would.

"You have twenty minutes." Casey said. I shrugged.

"I guess." I said before heading out of the apartment. I lived in the same complex so there would be no excuse for staying longer.

I walked to the apartment I shared with Felix. He smiled sweetly when he saw me. It made my heart melt. "Hey angel, missed you today." I smiled, it was a bittersweet grin and he noticed. He stood up and walked towards be as he out down his beer. "Hey, what's a matter?" he asked, I didn't even look at him. He gently put his larger hand under my chin and made our eyes meet, he gently stroked my hair.

"Nothing, I've just walked a lot today."

"By yourself? You know that's not safe." He smiled then kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so sorry." I whispered and he chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He said as he threw himself back on the couch. "Come have a beer and relax."

"I can't. I have to go." I said his happy demeanor changed instantly.

"Why? You've been with him again haven't you?" he said, his words laced with venom. I didn't say anything, I just stared at the ground. "Well? I thought I told you know to go there anymore." His voice raised and I shuttered.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. He shrugged as he slowly stood up.

"You will be." I cringed again.

"Please don't, not tonight." I screamed at him as he slowly walked towards me, backing me against the wall.

"Does sorry fix anything Rory?" I shook my head as I finally hit the wall behind me. His breath was hot against my neck. He pulled me by my hair and sent me crashing into the wooden arm of the couch, I winced in pain loudly.

"Sorry Rory." He said with a sneer, I didn't get up I just laid there and waited for it all to end.

"Stand up." He ordered gruffly.

**Too beautiful **

**(He is We)**

**What kind of man lays his hands on the women he loves?****  
><strong>**Calls he angel, but shows no remorse in her blood****  
><strong>**He covers her body in bruises and scars****  
><strong>**You don't understand just how beautiful you are.**

I stood up and felt the spot on my head where I hit the oak arm. It was raw and bleeding slightly. This is going to be horrible. "Stop." He ordered, and I did so like his slave. I felt his large hand hit my cheek. I screamed and held my face as I tumbled backwards. The rings he wore left deep gashes in my left cheek, I pulled back my hands and the blood dropped gently down onto my cupped hands. He lit a cigarette and took a drag. He commanded me to stand again. I did so and felt my knees going weak. "Take off your shirt." I did so and closed my dark eyes. I felt the lighted cigarette press against my skin. He was tracing old patterns my parents had left. I screamed out in pain and tried to push him away. He slapped me again.

"Are you actually sorry?" he asked I frantically nodded. "I don't believe you. Why is that?" he asked getting close to my ear and blowing smoke into it. I didn't answer and he lit his lighter. He let it heat up then pressed it against the nape of my neck and screamed. "Answer me you whore." I cried out again the tears running down my cheeks. This caused all my old makeup to run and all my old scars were showing along with my new ones.

"I don't know." I sobbed as he took off the hot lighter and replaced it with his hands, he choked me until my face faded from red to blue and I was clawing at his hands. The world started to fade to nothing but black and he finally let me go.

"Do you think that's good enough?" I shook my head as I started to sob harder.

"Well, you finally answered one thing right. You finally didn't fail everyone around you. Bravo." He said slowly and sarcastically clapping. He slapped me hard again and sent me hurling into the coffee table. I cried out louder than ever and he laughed coldly. "You're disgusting." I nodded.

"I know." I whispered, he slapped me again.

"Did I tell you talk?" I shook my head. "Good. Now that we understand each other. Get up." As I did grabbed me by my hair. I winced loudly, granting me another slap. He grabbed me by my frail waist and jerked me toward shim. "Will you ever be with the again?" I shook my head.

"No." I whispered and he punched me in the stomach. It knocked the air out of me causing me to gasp.

"No what?" he screamed picking up the lit cigarette and pressing it into the open wound on my face. I screamed, it was mixed with my sobs of pain. He slapped me again.

"No sir." I screamed, it was laced delicately with pain.

**When he's done with her beating**  
><strong>He just stands aside<strong>  
><strong>Wipes the sweat from his brow<strong>  
><strong>And yells over her cries<strong>  
><strong>"You don't know what I've been through!"<strong>  
><strong>He yells and he says<strong>  
><strong>"You don't know what I've done for you!"<strong>  
><strong>And hits her again<strong>

"You can't imagine what I've given up for you." He growled as he tossed me towards the couch. Causing my sobs to get louder, the hard wooden arm hit my bare spine and sent be towards the ground. I curled up and cried. He threw the beer bottle at me and swore to himself as he left the room. I stayed lying down for a couple minutes, the feeling of beer in the open wound the glass caused was enough to get me up and fix it. I didn't want to die found like this.

I walked into my small bathroom and looked at the full mirror. He was right, I'm disgusting. The bruises and scars all have stories behind them I have so many, but I remember every one of them. It was my fault behind them, that's why Felix beat me. That's why mommy beat me, and that's why papa burned his initials into me. I did something that I shouldn't have.

**She stands in the mirror****  
><strong>**She looks less alive****  
><strong>**She lifts up her shirt to see she has five****  
><strong>**Branded fingers on her side****  
><strong>**She's feeling it all now****  
><strong>**But she doesn't cry****  
><strong>**She doesn't cry**

I started slowly picking out the glass. I was done crying, it didn't solve anything. All it did was make me look weak. I was, I was weak, I was ugly, I was fat, I was stupid. I'm always reminded of this, either by the mirror or Felix. I was glad he did, at least I knew it wasn't just me who saw all of this. My phone vibrated and I looked at the caller ID. It was Raph. I took a deep breath to even my breathing the answered it.

"Hey." I said sounding happy.

"Hi, where are you? It's been like forty-five minutes."

"Felix wasn't home yet so I waited for him. He just called and said he was picking up an extra shift. So I don't need to come over."

"Hun, we saw him leave." Casey's voice echoed over the speaker.

"So? I'm sorry. Look, I'm busy tonight."

"With what?" Raphael asked.

"Fixing this." I said running my hands over my side. "Do you have any rubbing alcohol?"

"If you come here I'll give it to you."

"Shut up Casey, Raph you're supposed to tell someone if they're on speaker phone."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Please come over. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Promise this will stay between us?" I said meekly and the two sighed in relief.

"Yeah, yes, of course we will." Casey said as I stared at myself in the mirror. I hung up the phone and sighed. I grabbed an extra big tee shirt and out it on. I sighed, the secret is out. I went to his apartment very slowly not wanting to rush all of this. They would try to take me the hospital. That froze me in my tracks. Raphael was already in front of the building. We finally made eye contact from where he leaned against the wall.

"Let's go." I nodded but continued to let my hair hang in my face. I didn't was him to see all the scars. We finally arrived up stairs where Casey opened the door quickly. He rushed me inside and one I finally looked up he gasped.

"I'll go get something to clean that." He said before leaving the room. Raphael sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know anymore." I said before lifting up my tee-shirt. He winced once he saw my side. Casey had just reentered the room and grabbed his keys.

"We're going to the hospital." I shook my head frantically.

"You promised, both of you did." I started sobbing again.

"Promises were made to be broken." Raphael whispered before grabbing my hand. We headed out to the car but were stopped by Mike.

"Why the water works? Was Raphael a meanie again?" he asked me, I didn't look up from the sidewalk.

"We're going somewhere. Move Mike."

"Okay okay, calm down. Where you going? Can I come?" he asked jumping up and down.

"Nah Mike, this is more of a grown person trip." Casey said and Mike crossed his arms.

"Leo wouldn't like it of you were taking little kids on grown-up trip." Raphael rolled his eye, the throbbing in my side intensified. I winced loudly and held my head.

"Come on Mike, move. You do a lot of things Leo wouldn't like. Now get out of the way." Mike shrugged, but didn't move.

"Please Mike?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He apologized as he moved to the side quickly. We got into Casey's car, I sat in the passenger's seat and rubbed my eyes.

"Casey, we can't go to the doctor." I whined and he shook his head.

"Yes, we can and we will." He started the car, I can't go. I thought as he started to back out of the car.

"But Casey, you promised. You said no one would find out." I said, my voice cracking again.

"Oh well, I'm an adult. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing."

"Casey, please. This isn't the first time he's done that. I can just clean it." I pleaded but he didn't budge. He just kept driving, then the shame set in. Felix was right, I was disgusting.

We pulled into the hospital, but I didn't move. I just rocked back and forth. He should have killed me, I should have killed myself. The door opened and Raphael extended a hand for me. I didn't take it, how could I? "Come on." Casey called leaning back inside the car. I stood up without taking Raph's hand. I didn't need anyone to get me through this.

We got into the hospital and an old lady greeted us. "Why hello, why are you here."

"Oh I need my flu shot." I said sarcastically, I had started to bleed through the tee-shirt and felt light headed. She took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face once more.

"Okay ma'am. Please cooperate." I looked up and she frowned. That's what everyone does when they see my bruises, cuts, or scars. They feel bad for me. "We'll get a doctor right away. Just finish checking in please." Casey had already started to fill out the papers. A man in his forties gruffly greeted us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Clark. No you may not call me Dr. C." he said looking at a clipboard and handing it to a nurse. We walked into a room and he picked up a clipboard with a blank paper. "Okay, why are you here?" I looked up and his face contorted into a couple different emotions, finally he settled on sympathy. He glared at Raph, thinking he did this. "What happened?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"What do you think happened?" I mumbled before putting up my hair.

"Okay, you two leave we're giving her a physical so I know exaclly all the things I have to treat." He said before pointing for the door. They didn't move so started whistling loudly until the two left. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I shrugged as he washed his hands.

"Felix got mad, I did something stupid." I mumbled, he just nodded. I lifted up my shirt and showed him my side. He told me to lie down and started to pick out the glass after his hands were serialized.

"I'm surprised this didn't bleed more or go deeper." He said to himself as he picked up a pair of tweezers and started picking out the little pieces.

"Yeah, I guess most of it shattered on the ground…" I winced loudly as he pulled out another piece.

"So…do you want to tell me how long this has all been going on?"

"Not really." I said balling up my fist as he pulled out a large chunk. "The abuse or abuse by him?"

"Either." He said running his hands over the burn in the back of my neck.

"OW. The abuse has been going on sense I was little…and I ran away, I would have been killed if I stayed. He found me on the street and we lived together. He just has a temper."

"You're turning him in, right?"

"No… I would have nowhere to live."

"There is always foster care." I laughed causing the pain in my side to intensify.

"I would never." He nodded as he started to clean up my side with a cleaner.

"Fair enough. You okay?" he asked, my face was distorted in pain. I had my eyes shut tight and I was biting my lip.

"Peachy." I mumbled. He started to stich up some of the cuts on my side and I hummed to calm myself.

"Okay, I'm going to clean this burn so you won't have such a bad scar."

"Do you think I care about scars? Look at all the ones I have. What's one more?" I mumbled through my clenched teeth.

I started to feel exhausted, I always thought it was funny how crying did that to you. After to you cry, your eyelids start even if you just woke up. I yawned and he told me to roll over. He started to clean up the cuts on my face and stitched one up. "Ow." I winced and he smiled sympathetically when he was done. "I'm going to have Dr. Jonah give you a physical just to make sure everything is okay besides the obvious." I nodded and he left, ten minutes later a blond woman walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jonah and I'll be your doctor." After the whole awkward physical thing she scribbled some notes down on her clipboard. She gave me a concerned look before patting me on my head and leaving. A nurse gave me some pills to help with pain, which in turn just made me more tired. I looked out and Dr. Clark and Dr. Jonah were talking to Raphael and Casey. My stomach knotted up at the thought of what they were saying. I felt like throwing up, I just held my head in my hand. Dr. Clark walked in with Casey. They both looked sorry for me and I hated it.

"We're almost done treating you, you're dehydrated do if you don't mind we're going to hook you up to an IV while we treat you." I shrugged and stared out the window. It had started to pour, rain pelting the window. "Pretty bad out there, huh?" Dr. Clark said absent mindedly as he started to clean the crook of my right arm. "You have to start taking better care of yourself." I shrugged again.

"Come on Rory, listen to him." I nodded but didn't look away from the window.

"It's okay, it's normal for teens going through all of this to be a little closed in from the stress." Casey nodded and everyone turned to see Raphael walk in. He had his hands in his pockets and wouldn't look away from me.

"Hi." I said breaking the silence and he shrugged and leaned against the door.

"Hey." He finally responded, I winced slightly as the needle pierced my skin.

"That feels weird." I said looking at the bag and the tube that seemed to go on forever. I had gotten IVs a million times before when I was taken to the hospital. I never really got use to that feeling though. He taped it down and the stood up and washed his hands again. I bet doctors have really dry hands from all the times they wash their hands. I though absent mindedly.

"I feel numb." I said looking at Dr. Clark he took a deep breath and began to babble about how that feeling was normal and soon I'll be back to being happy.

"No, I can't feel my face." I said glaring at him, Raphael began to laugh as the doctor turned a light pink.

"Oh…well that's normal too. We're going to keep you here for a little while and make sure everything went over okay. We'll run a few blood test too." He said before leaving the room with my chart.

"I hate hospitals." Raphael mumbled looking out the small window on the door.

"Who likes hospitals? It's like a big casket for the old and sick." I said staring out of the window behind me that lead outside.

"Rory, what are you going to do after this?" Casey asked and I wrinkled my nose. I knew what he was talking about but I decided to avoid the subject.

"Sleep. Forever."

"Rory, come on." he said looked at me sadly.

"Why does it matter. You're acting like this is the first time I've been to the hospital. My file here is bigger than you can imagine. This is just another visit." I said bluntly and he sighed. Raphael sat down beside me and gestured for Casey to leave. He was hesitant but finally he did.

"Rory, you know you can't go back."

"Yes I can." I said as the sound of the door slamming echoed across the room.

"Look what he's done to you." He said gently not making eye contact; we both just stared at the rain.

"So?" I said after a long silence.

"Life doesn't have to be this way." He said, like he was making me an offer.

"It's all I've known. How am I supposed to know there is anything different?" I said sounding hopeless.

"Because there is, I promise." I shook my head.

"No there isn't. All people are like this. I might as well be with someone who loves me."

"Look at your side." I lifted my shirt and looked at the different stiches and cuts.

"What about it?" I asked and he sighed.

"People who love you don't do that."

"Look who's talking." I mumbled as I let my hair down, it cascaded into my face.

"I know I haven't been the best son, or student. I haven't been the best big brother and I have a mess of a younger brother but… look. Where I'm going with this is find people who love you. For your good and your bad."

"How am I supposed to do that now? My mom and dad…they never loved me. Now Felix too…I can't Raph." I said coldly. A knock on the door interrupted us.

A man in his mid-thirties opened the door. He was wearing a police uniform. "Hello, I'm here on a report of domestic violence." '

"You the guy?" the man said gruffly to Raphael who shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Felix Madison is…"

"Okay ma'am, I need a full report so we can file a case, you sir need to leave."

I put my hand on Raph's. "No he doesn't. Look, Felix got all pissy and attacked me. He's more than likely at Alex's house." I said and gave him the address. He nodded and made some notes as I described the full attack. Raphael went through different stages of emotions. He ended on anger. His hand formed a fist under my hand.

"Okay, has this happened before?" I didn't respond and after a couple minutes the cop finally gave up.

"Okay, we'll see if we can find him. If we can then we'll contact you."

"Please don't, just lock him up. I don't want to see him for a LONG time."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he left the room.

"That's a step in the right direction." Raphael said his fist easing out into a normal hand. I shrugged, watching that cop leave was one of the most painful things I had ever done. I just practically threw Felix and all he had done for me away. "You did the right thing."

"Did I?" I asked myself, he didn't respond and the silence was actually helpful.

"Now what Raph?" he shook his head.

"I don't really know, maybe get rid of all his stuff?" I tugged on the tee-shirt I was currently wearing.

"This is his." I said half-grinning to myself as I remembered the face Felix would have made if he saw me in his shirt.

"You're going to be okay." I nodded, half smiling, a sad smile.

"I know."

The rest of the day was long, doctors and therapist in and out. Taking blood, checking on my stiches, and asking me if I was okay. Right before I was about to finally just give up and go to sleep a young woman walked in. She has strawberry blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey sweetie, my names Cassandra." I nodded, I really didn't care. I just want escape to dreamland. Where I could be who I wanted to be, where I could be with who I wanted to be with, I didn't have to pretend there. I just was.

"Okay?" I mumbled looking at the lightning suddenly brighten the sky.

"I know what you're going through, I lived with an abusive husband for years. You did the right thing by turning him in. You're a lot stronger than me, my thirteen year old son call the cops one night. That's he only way I'm out of that cycle. You should be proud." I nodded.

"Yeah, whatever dude. I just want some sleep." I mumbled waiting for her to leave. She didn't though.

"Look, it's normal to fell this way after something like that. You can't let all this tear you down into a state of depression." I nodded, awkwardly looking around.

"Yeah, uh okay. Can I go home?" she nodded/

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Dr. Clark to sign the papers. He's on a coffee break." She said cheerful.

"Oh. That's nice I guess."

After an awkward ten minutes of this random lady trying to talk to me about Prozac or something Raphael finally walked in with Casey.

"Okay bro, let's go." I smiled back at the young woman who tried to help me. Like so many others that day their cheery demeanor was so fake. We stared out the glass doors of the hospital, watching the rain hit the ground. Shattering the large droplets into smaller ones.

Dr. Clark called after me. "Rory, you have a good thanksgiving. Okay?" he smiled, one of the only genuine smiled I had gotten that whole day. So I smiled back, not a fake one either.

"Of course." I said before finally heading out into the pouring rain by my side. I realized that this would all be okay. Someday I'll look back on that picture of Felix I keep in my kitchen drawer and not feel a thing.

(A/N Okay guys, long chapter as an early Christmas present?c: I hope you guys like it. Sorry for such a late update, school has taken over my life. The point of these girls is to represent what the teenage girls of society go through. Rory was abused and a runaway. Antoinette self-harms. Skylar has an eating disorder. Mable's mother is an alcoholic. (Not sure on Mable yet. Any suggestions? Review or PM me.) It's also supposed to show how each of the boys would handle this situation. I may not have captured Raphael the best in this chapter but I think I did decent. c: REVEIWS?c: Merry Christmas. BY THE WAY: I don't have time to proof read this chapter. D: sorry. 3 )


End file.
